Refrescante
by Anita4
Summary: Pós T&T. O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO: "Livros ao Chão". Miles se vê obrigado a contratar Phoenix para auxiliar em uma investigação. Contudo, seus sentimentos pelo ex-advogado e amigo de infância continuam entrando no caminho. Feita para o COCULTO 3.
1. Talento

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Talento<strong>

Uns diriam que Miles Edgeworth havia perdido naquele julgamento. Os mesmos que veem o Tribunal como uma arena em que advogados e promotores deviam batalhar ferozmente para convencer o juiz de seus pontos de vista. Ele também, por muito tempo, pensara assim. Foi quando ele achara estar perto da vitória que Miles percebeu que era exatamente o oposto que acontecia, e que a justiça estava, na verdade, prestes a sofrer mais uma derrota.

Phoenix Wright perdera o direito de advogar. Aquele que o fizera ver qual era a verdadeira missão de um julgamento não era mais considerado apto à advocacia. E Miles não pudera fazer nada quanto a isso...

Inicialmente, a bem da verdade, ele não se importara. Wright estava sempre se metendo em encrenca. Quantos advogados podiam dizer aos clientes que tinham experiência real no banco dos réus? Pois Wright era um desses poucos.

Não que Miles pudesse dizer muito quanto a isso, posto que ele mesmo já se acusara uma vez. E fora exatamente o advogado de infame penteado para o alto que o salvara daqueles dias negros. Três longos dias negros... Não, longos anos acusando a si próprio.

Mas era por essa mesma razão que ele não podia se culpar por não ter agido. Nem era sua tarefa. Como promotor, Miles devia se sentar no lado oposto. Se ele podia dizer que fizera algo por Wright, fora ignorar aquele tal de Gavin. Mas Miles o teria feito de qualquer forma, dada a personalidade da nova estrela da promotoria.

Miles sorriu ao sair do julgamento. Ele andava preocupado com a demora de Wright em resolver sua situação, mas não deixava de sentir-se grato pela luz trazida à sua vida. Mais um inocente que enfrentava uma falsa acusação podia também ter um pouco dessa luz agora, graças a Miles. Não era presunção: o próprio advogado de defesa instruíra o cliente a se declarar culpado e o julgamento vinha correndo assim havia dois dias, quando o caso chamara a atenção do promotor, recém-chegado de um seminário na China.

Custara-lhe prometer se encarregar de várias papeladas para convencer o promotor do caso a ceder-lhe o banco e, com apenas um dia, parecia impossível que Miles pudesse juntar tudo. Ele chegara à frente do juiz com o mesmo conhecimento de quando vira o processo pela primeira vez. Sua única arma estava na obstinação de fazer a verdade emergir. Ele não se importaria que aquele rapaz recebesse a pena de morte se ficasse claro que fosse o perpetrador, mas era inaceitável que as contradições dos autos fossem ignoradas apenas porque ele confessara o crime.

E lá estava, no meio do público, a peça que faltara ao quebra-cabeças do caso. Custara a Miles juntar todas as provas de forma a convencer o juiz a chamar aquela testemunha. Afinal, a própria defesa dizia que o homem era culpado; restava apenas saber se ele realmente morreria ou se a pena seria atenuada. Se ao menos o advogado não ficasse com o rabo entre as pernas e se juntasse a ele para buscar a verdade...

Mas agora estava tudo acabado e o homem lhe agradecia, curvando-se tanto que parecia que a cabeça bateria em sua canela a qualquer momento. Miles sorriu ainda mais.

Virando-se, ele estava pronto para sair do tribunal quando avistou uma jovem. Ela era pequena, frágil e apenas olhava para baixo. Como um fantasma, pensou o promotor, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

No entanto, antes que a moça pudesse abrir a boca, um detetive começou a falar. Polícia. Muitos policiais.

- Mary White, você está sendo detida pelo homicídio de Craig Tumen. – Seguiu-se a isto uma longa lista de procedimentos, enquanto a menina era algemada.

Miles decidiu se afastar da cena, não querendo atrapalhar o detetive Gumshoe e seus homens. Mas a imagem de certo advogado surgiu-lhe à mente. Ele estava no meio de todos, afastando-os e pedindo mais informações. Dizendo à jovem que não se preocupasse, que ele acreditava que ela não havia feito aquilo e que tudo daria certo. Que ele faria tudo ficar certo novamente.

O promotor piscou os olhos, e Wright não estava mais lá.

- Eu estava sonhando? – perguntou-se desnorteado, enquanto a menina era preparada para a escolta.

- Eu também não consigo acreditar, senhor Edgeworth. Uma moça tão bonita... – O detetive que dera a voz de prisão parecia tentar recuperar o fôlego ao seu lado.

- Detetive Gumshoe!

- Sim, senhor! O senhor quer que eu investigue direito, não é, senhor? Já estou fazendo isso, senhor!

Não era essa a intenção de Miles. Ele só queria que Gumshoe não ficasse bem ao seu lado, arfando como um cachorro. Nem falando de casos que não lhe diziam respeito. Mas...

- Você acabou de prendê-la – Miles começou, levando a mão ao queixo. – E mesmo assim não sabe se foi ela? Ademais, pessoas bonitas também podem cometer crimes, detetive. Devo cortar uma parte de seu salário e investir o dinheiro empregado na formação de nossos detetives?

- Mas, senhor Edgeworth! O senhor não faz ideia do que aconteceu. – Ele começou a tossir.

- Apenas descanse um pouco. Para que correr tanto atrás dessa moça? Ela não iria longe mesmo se quisesse.

- Ela é uma bruxa, senhor! Ela pode... ficar invisível! Tínhamos que pegá-la de surpresa.

- Hã?

Edgeworth balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava tentar obter fatos concretos com aquele sujeito. Mais valeria conseguir documentos que explicassem melhor o caso.

- Hoje foi um longo dia para mim. Entregue em minha sala tudo o que tivermos sobre essa moça e eu verei se é mesmo possível que pessoas... fiquem invisíveis. – As últimas palavras saíram à força. Miles já estivera em muitos casos impossíveis, mas ainda não conseguia aceitar crimes com explicações mágicas para culpar as pessoas.

* * *

><p>Miles acordou assustado com o telefone de seu gabinete. Ele olhou para os papéis do caso, que Gumshoe fizera serem entregues em sua sala. Estavam todos espalhados pela mesa, e o promotor desconfiava de que seu rosto estivesse marcado por eles. Realmente, o caso daquela manhã o cansara. Tivera muito pouco tempo para se preparar...<p>

- Edgeworth - disse ao pegar o receptor.

- Senhor Edgeworth, que bom que o senhor voltou. É a quarta vez que tento achá-lo... – uma voz anasalada dizia do outro lado da linha.

- E o que deseja?

- É que eu estou muito mal, não consigo sair de casa.

O que isso tinha a ver com ele se aquele estranho... Espere.

- Detetive Gumshoe!

- Sim, senhor! AI! – Um baque havia precedido o último grito. – Sinto muito; eu bati com o receptor na testa, senhor.

- Aprenda a se identificar quando ligar para alguém, detetive.

- Ah, eu não disse, senhor? Mas é que a gente é amigo, né? Um amigo conhece a voz do outro, senhor...

Amigo? Mas antes que Miles pudesse retrucar, o detetive fanhoso prosseguiu:

- Mas sobre o caso da Mary White, eu sinto muito! Como não consegui voltar à estação, não pude copiar o restante dos papéis. E meus amigos não querem se meter. Sabe, todo mundo tem medo desse promotor aí.

- Detetive!

- Eu sinto muito, senh... – mas ele foi interrompido por um espirro, várias tossidas e o sinal de ocupado do telefone. A ligação havia sido encerrada.

Miles recolocou o fone no gancho e olhou para trás de sua cadeira, como se pudesse pegar no ar as informações restantes. Era muito pouco o que Gumshoe obtivera no fórum; apenas o perfil da moça. Na prática, Miles teria que começar a investigação do zero.

- Senhor Edgeworth?

A voz saída do telefone fizera Miles perceber que o havia atendido automaticamente.

- Fale.

Era a secretária do promotor do caso daquela manhã. Ela estava informando que acabara de enviar por alguém um carrinho com todos os papéis necessários para o seu relatório, que deveria ser entregue até a manhã seguinte.

- Mas amanhã é o primeiro dia de julgamento! – reclamou Miles para ninguém em particular, após desligar o telefone.

Ele cogitou ligar para Kay Faraday. Ela gostava de ser sua assistente e ficaria feliz em poder fazer algo após uma semana sem vê-lo. Contudo, Miles olhou novamente para os papéis de Gumshoe. "A mulher invisível", dizia alguma anotação a lápis no topo da primeira folha. Esse era o apelido do caso, ele soubera assim que retornara à promotoria. Kay era apenas uma menina... Era verdade que lhe fora muito útil durante algumas investigações, mas, se possível – e raramente o era, dada a energia que a moça tinha –, Miles evitava envolvê-la.

Miles massageou as laterais da cabeça. Nessa mesma hora, o carrinho chegou, carregado de papéis. Como três dias de julgamento poderiam render tantas folhas? As pessoas deviam aprender a serem mais sucintas. Talvez ele devesse abordar esse ponto na revolução que ele sonhava fazer na promotoria. Logo após convencer seus colegas de que não estavam ali para acusar ninguém e sim para se assegurarem da verdade, Miles pretendia pôr um limite àquele desperdício de papel. Mas com Wright fora dos tribunais, Miles era o único a defender seu ponto de vista, e aquela montanha de papel não era nada além de sua punição por perder o "jogo" daquele dia.

Hm?

Wright... estava desempregado, certo? E estar sem o direito de advogar não significava que ele era uma "_persona non grata_" para os tribunais. Ele apenas não podia assinar como advogado. Mas Wright ainda podia fazer suas reviravoltas naquela sala de julgamento!

Miles se levantou da cadeira e pegou o telefone.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

A verdade é que esta foi minha primeira fic de Phoenix Wright. Nunca me senti muito preparada para ecsrever sobre este fandom, então ela começou mais como uma brincadeira, peguei um pedido do Coculto e comecei a desenvolvê-lo já no processador de texto, sem pensar muito no miolo. E o resultado foi não apenas maior, mas completamente diferente do que eu esperava. Comecei com uma comédia yaoi e acabei entrando em uma real investigação!

Desta forma, por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar! Cada opinião aqui conta ainda mais que o normal, já que são tantos campos desconhecidos por aqui, né?

E aos que gostarem de escrever fics de PW, participem do próximo Coculto. :D Eu, ao menos, sempre faço pedidos com a série. É só você escolher um e escrever!

Agradecimentos à Nemui por fazer este pedido e à Vane por betar esta história.

Até a próxima ^^


	2. Agência de Talentos Wright e Associados

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Agência de Talentos Wright e Associados<br>**

Miles tocou a campainha distraído. O tempo era curto, e ele não conseguia decidir se pensava no caso da mulher invisível, ou na papelada em sua mesa que não parecia diminuir, não importava quantos documentos ele conferisse.

Era um aborrecimento ter que ir até o escritório de Wright, simplesmente porque ele não atendia o telefone. Em vez de ganhar tempo com os serviços do ex-advogado, Miles desconfiava estar perdendo.

Após pressionar mais algumas vezes a campainha, a porta se abriu. Do outro lado, encontrava-se uma menina de olhos grandes usando um vestido escuro, uma peculiar capa e um chapéu rosa.

- Seja bem-vindo! – gritou ela, puxando-o para dentro. - A Agência de Talentos Wright e Associados dispõe dos melhores profissionais para tudo o que nosso cliente desejar!

Miles tentou resistir sem machucar a criança, mas se viu deixado no meio de uma sala nem um pouco organizada.

- Sinto muito, acho que me enganei de endereço - disse, enfim, preparando-se para dar meia-volta.

Mas parou de repente. Voltando-se para a criança, perguntou:

- Como disse que este... – resistiu para não chamar a sala de lixo – escritório se chama?

- Agência de Talentos Wright!

- Agência de Talentos?

- Wright! – A menina sorria abertamente, apesar de seus olhos mostrarem um pouco de confusão com o questionamento. – O senhor não está precisando de nada? Nós dispomos de uma pessoa que toca pianos, e também podemos animar festas com shows de mágica!

- Animar festas?

- É nossa especialidade! Então, que tipo de festa o senhor tem em mente?

- Eu realmente preciso ir...

- Não, não, não vá! O senhor gostaria de uma demonstração? A Agência de Talentos Wright oferecerá especialmente para o senhor um de nossos números principais.

Miles olhava a porta como uma pessoa perdida no deserto que vê um oásis sem ter forças para correr até lá. Ele já havia se acostumado a Kay Faraday, uma menina tão animada quanto aquela à sua frente, mas esta era tão mais jovem... Seus olhos grandes pareciam haver lhe lançado um feitiço para que não se mexesse, e Miles não conseguia dizer não àquela insistência.

- Eu realmente não pretendo fazer nenhuma festa - ainda tentou dizer.

- Mas o senhor já está aqui, não é? Por favor, sente-se e aprecie meu melhor número!

Sua cabeça estava doendo. Aquela sala colorida, cheia de objetos peculiares e aquela menina barulhenta que não parecia lhe dar ouvidos... Por isso, Miles concordou e tomou um assento no sofá, voltando-se para o lado de forma a ver direito a jovem.

Quantos anos ela teria? Sete? Era tão pequena... Seria aquilo um jogo de faz-de-conta?

- Como disse que esta agência se chamava? – perguntou ele, interrompendo o início da apresentação.

- Agência de Talentos Wright e Associados! – Ela mantinha a mão no chapéu, como se estivesse prestes a tirá-lo.

- Wright e Associados? Quer dizer que aqui é mesmo o Escritório Wright e Associados. – Miles levantou-se. – Eu preciso falar com o dono deste lugar, menina. Sabe onde Wright está?

- Hm? – Entortando a cabeça para um lado, ela retirou o chapéu, enfim.

Uma pessoa surgira a seu lado, usando aquele mesmo chapéu rosa:

- Ele saiu e voltará logo, senhor! – disse uma pessoa recém-chegada.

Espere. Não era uma pessoa coisa nenhuma. Mas justo quando Miles se aproximava para entender aquela criatura, ela desapareceu.

- Como o senhor Chapéu informou, ele já volta! Então o senhor prefere contratar nosso pianista, é isso?

Miles decidiu dar de ombros e voltou a se sentar, cruzando as pernas e braços. Contanto que aquele sujeito não demorasse...

Como ele pudera deixar uma criança assim desacompanhada no meio do escritório? Seria filha de algum cliente? Impossível. Wright não podia mais advogar. Mas e se tivesse encontrado alguém para fazer isso por ele?

Miles não sabia o quanto podia distrair a menina, dada a sua total inaptidão com crianças. Mas havia coisas piores, como terremotos e elevadores.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

E a história prossegue! Sem muitos comentários já que esta parte foi bem rapidinha, mas eu não posso deixar a Trucy em branco. Eu realmente gosto da Maya, mas quando o assunto é fics, eu tenho um fascínio pela Trucy porque parece uma personagem multiuso, rs. Não sei até que ponto ela terá utilidade nesta trama, afinal, é apenas uma criança, mas garanto que eu a usarei sempre que possível!

Ah, não se esqueçam de ao menos deixarem um 'li' como review T_T Uma review deixa qualquer autor feliz, tá?

Por fim, nada a ver, mas hoje defendi minha monografia! Errr e perdi a deculpa pra não estudar pra OAB :( Droga, rsrs.

Até o próximo capítulo :D


	3. Negociação

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Negociação<br>**

Nick conferiu suas bolsas antes de abrir a porta de seu escritório com o cotovelo. Ele forçou o braço para empurrar a maçaneta para baixo, e aí puxou lentamente a porta para fora até abrir um espaço suficiente para pôr o pé, impedindo que ela se fechasse novamente. Em seguida, chutou-a, e rapidamente jogou seu corpo para dentro da sala.

Trucy lhe recebeu com um enorme sorriso. Ainda era incrível como ela podia ser tão cheia de vida quando tudo parecia conspirar contra eles. A ideia dela de montar uma agência de talentos só fora aceita para satisfazê-la; era uma questão de honra para Nick sustentá-los. Fora uma falta de preparo sua que o fizera não apenas perder o caso do pai dela, como ainda sua permissão para advogar. Sobre a insistência dela em fazer shows de mágica, ele conseguira que alguns conhecidos a "contratassem". Mas não restavam muitos que aceitassem a distração em suas festas, e Trucy era incansável em sua vontade de trabalhar para ajudá-lo, por mais que ele lhe pedisse que não fizesse nada além de estudar.

Trucy pegou-o pelo braço e o puxou para o interior da sala:

- Este senhor deseja contratá-lo, papai!

O senhor mencionado pareceu engasgar ao final da frase.

- Edgeworth? – Nick o olhava surpreso, mas nem de longe tanto quanto o próprio promotor.

- Wright! O que houve com você? Que roupas são essas?

Nick lembrou-se que a última vez em que se encontraram, Edgeworth estava de partida para o exterior após um rápido retorno para auxiliá-lo no caos da morte da mãe de Maya. Nick soubera de seu retorno definitivo um mês depois, mas os dois nunca se encontraram no tribunal e não havia qualquer desculpa para que se vissem.

Após ser acusado por Klavier Gavin de usar provas falsas, Nick não parava de imaginar o que seu ex-colega de sala estaria pensando dele. Muitas vezes, cogitara pedir-lhe ajuda antes da decisão final da Ordem dos Advogados. Mas nunca vencera o medo de ver a expressão desapontada do promotor.

- Então, vai me explicar isso? – Edgeworth havia se levantado do sofá e cruzado os braços impaciente.

- Por que eu estaria com terno e gravata quando só saí para comprar mais suco de uva? – Ele apontou para as duas sacolas, agora a seus pés. – Desde que mudei de carreira, acabei me viciando nisto! Não quer um gole? Sirva algo para nós, Truce!

- Certo! Saindo um copo de suco especialmente para nosso cliente! E desta vez fui eu que o consegui, viu, pai?

- Parabéns, Truce. – Ele bagunçou os cabelos dela levemente e repôs o chapéu, observando-a ir até a pia com as sacolas.

Um muxoxo trouxe sua atenção de volta para Edgeworth.

- Vou ignorar esta bagunça, suas roupas de mendigo... Mas há algo importante demais para eu fingir que não vi. – E ele apontou como se disparasse um tiro em Trucy. – O que é aquilo?

- Suco de uva?

- Wright, sabe muito bem de "quem" estou falando. Não há como você ter escondido uma filha até hoje. Não uma dessa idade!

O homem suspirou e então contou como andava sua vida desde o final do julgamento. Nick tentou ser o mais conciso possível, embutindo otimismo no final do discurso graças ao seu novo emprego como pianista em um bar.

- Não sabia que tocava tão bem...

- Pois é! – disse ele, passando a mão atrás da cabeça. - Você devia vir me ver qualquer noite dessas.

- Aqui está, senhor! – Trucy segurava uma bandeja com alguma habilidade, considerando-se que ela tinha apenas oito anos.

Edgeworth aceitou o copo educadamente.

Após um leve gole, ele pôs o copo decidido sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá e bateu nela firmemente com a palma da mão.

- Não vim aqui tomar suco! – disse decidido, fazendo Trucy pular abraçada à bandeja que ela levava à pia.

- Ah, você quer um pianista, é isso? – perguntou Nick, não se deixando abalar pelo comportamento do amigo.

- Hum... não! Não é isso! Isto... isto é um reino de malucos! Como assim essa menina está trabalhando? Não sabe que crianças não podem ser exploradas assim? E essa adoção sequer foi legalizada? Como pode tentar ganhar a vida tocando piano em um bar a noite toda quando há uma criança na sua casa? Você não pode deixar essa menina desatendida assim!

- A Truce sempre me acompanha.

- Uma criança em um bar?

Nick podia ver uma veia prestes a estourar na testa do promotor, enquanto este avançava em sua direção. Ele mal disfarçou o riso.

- Acho que você não veio como assistente social, né?

A raiva de Edgeworth sumiu instantaneamente e ele se sentou novamente no sofá:

- Imagino que tenha ouvido falar sobre a mulher invisível.

- Ah, eu ouvi, eu ouvi! – Trucy voltara e agora estava pulando em frente ao sofá. – Ela estava num hotel com o namorado e aí ela sumiu das câmeras e surgiu no quarto e depois sumiu de novo e reapareceu noutro lugar! Ninguém consegue traçar o caminho completo que ela percorreu, né? Eu gostaria muito de saber qual é o truque que ela usou... – Seu rosto assumira um aspecto pensativo.

- Oh, que interessante - comentou Nick, admirando a expressão que a filha adotiva fazia no momento. - Aposto que você gostaria de conhecê-la, né?

- Mas um mágico nunca revela seus truques! – respondeu Trucy, arfando de ansiedade.

- Bem, se você perguntar a ela, talvez ela te dê uma dica, e aí você investiga melhor e descobre...

- Oh! É mesmo, né? Papai, pode me apresentar a ela? Por favor, por favor! Nossos clientes triplicariam, tenho certeza! Todos estão falando nela, né?

Um som de batida assustou os dois. Edgeworth havia lançado mais uma vez a palma da mão contra a pobre mesa.

- Wright, você pode me ouvir até o final!

- Claro. Mas quando a Trucy poderia conhecer essa mulher, hein?

- Não pode. Ela está presa, Wright. Não tem lido os jornais? Ela foi acusada de matar o namorado naquele quarto de hotel e levada ao centro de detenção.

- Oh. Sinto muito, Truce.

A menina assentiu, sendo sempre uma boa garota.

- Wright, pode se concentrar no verdadeiro problema? Eles não fazem ideia de como ela entrou no quarto. Ela apenas apareceu no outro lado do hotel, entrou lá e saiu. Nesse meio tempo, o homem morreu. Não é suspeito? Como alguém se teletransporta assim?

- Câmeras não são infalíveis, mas o fato de que a vítima está morta dificilmente será provado em contrário... – Nick olhou para seu copo e bebeu o conteúdo em um gole. – Agora termine sua bebida, Edgeworth! Não tem coisa melhor no mundo, não é?

- Preciso que investigue esse caso.

Nick começou a rir:

- Acho que você errou o endereço. O detetive Gumshoe pode não ganhar bem e nem sempre ser o melhor da categoria, mas é para isso que ele está na polícia, né?

- Ele está doente no momento. E não sou o promotor do caso; por isso, não posso ordenar que nenhum detetive o investigue como eu quero. E mais: a polícia fará o que for preciso para formar uma explicação perfeitamente lógica para esse homicídio. Sabe que isso não significa a verdade, apenas uma condenação garantida.

- Mas se o caso não é seu...

- Eu acredito que a verdade deve ser descoberta antes de se condenar alguém. Eles não farão isso.

- Não pode solucionar todos os problemas do mundo, Edgeworth.

O promotor ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Eu pretendo pagar por seu... talento. – Edgeworth cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. – Pagarei diariamente. O julgamento será amanhã, o que significa que você tem a chance de ganhar por quatro dias de trabalho, caso tudo se arraste.

Nick caiu na gargalhada antes de responder:

- Eu não acho que o juiz aceitaria uma apresentação de piano como depoimento, Edgeworth!

- Não brinque comigo, Wright. – Ele balançou o indicador, olhando-o nos olhos. – Este é um caso sério e, se você falhar, uma possível inocente poderá morrer. E até que se prove o contrário, Mary White é inocente.

- Nossa, que legal! Se virarmos detetives, vamos poder conversar com ela sobre seu truque, né? – interrompeu Trucy, ainda abraçada à bandeja e olhando intensamente para o pai com seus olhos enormes e brilhantes. - Vamos, pai! Vamos aceitar esse trabalho!

Nick, que estivera prestes a recusar mais firmemente, não conseguiu resistir ao apelo da filha. Voltando-se para Edgeworth:

- É bom ser um salário melhor que o do Detetive Gumshoe. Eu tenho família para sustentar agora, né?...

- Que seja, Wright. Agora, podemos ir a algum lugar para conversarmos melhor sobre os detalhes? Essa não é uma história para crianças.

Talvez afastar Trucy desse caso fosse mais difícil que salvar a tal Mary White da forca... Mas Nick pediu firmemente que ela não os seguisse até o gabinete do promotor. Em troca, teve que prometer levá-la até o centro de detenções mais tarde.

- Você não faz ideia de em que nos meteu, Edgeworth... – comentou ele.

Mas o promotor apenas deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça.

Nick sentira falta daqueles gestos típicos do outro, mais do que queria admitir. Ainda assim, estava grato por não haverem entrado no assunto do julgamento do verdadeiro pai de Trucy. Ele não queria ouvir nada sobre aquela pessoa... Não mesmo.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Então? Então? Quero saber o que estão achando! Nick e Miles finalmente na mesma cena :DDD Eu fico tão feliz em ver os dois interagindo, será que teremos essa chance novamente em um jogo oficial? Parece que o pessoal separou o caminho dos dois pra sempre U_U É sério, desde o T&T que um não encontra o outro e isso foi há MUITOS anos. Ainda bem que nas mercadorias eles ainda estão lá, lado a lado! Há esperanças!_

_Quem sabe em outubro, no tribunal especial de dez anos né? Até lá, só em fics, mesmo... Por isso, deem sua opinião. Deixem uma review aqui que o autor fica feliz! Digo, a autora._

_Até o próximo capítulo :D (volta pra Processo Penal)_


	4. Pedidos de um Ente Querido

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Pedidos de um<strong>** E****nte Querido  
><strong>

Não fazia muito tempo que Nick trabalhara em seu último caso, mas fora o bastante para fazê-lo se esquecer de como era complicado lutar contra o tempo.

De acordo com as leis, um julgamento só poderia durar três dias e ele deveria ser iniciado o mais rápido possível. Mary White havia sido detida no meio daquele dia em que ele reencontrara o amigo de infância, Miles Edgeworth. Portanto, seu julgamento começaria no dia seguinte e, a julgar pelos poucos papéis que o promotor compartilhara, provavelmente também seria condenada em tempo recorde.

- Então, o promotor é aquele careca? – perguntou ele, sentado em uma das cadeiras do gabinete de Edgeworth, ainda com a última das folhas em mãos.

- Eu não subestimaria Payne, Wright.

- Eu só disse que ele não tem cabelos.

Edgeworth deu seu suspiro típico, o que significava que ele não desceria àquele nível de argumento. Logo, voltou ao papel que tinha em mãos, não relacionado ao caso da mulher invisível. Ele realmente não o ajudaria naquilo?

- Acho que eu poderia visitá-la no centro de detenção... – comentou Nick, sentindo-se entediado. Não conseguia sentir a urgência que normalmente os estaria devorando por dentro.

- Seria uma boa ideia. Não se esqueça de passar na polícia, ver se não descobre alguma coisa por lá.

- Sabe, eu não sou detetive particular. Sem o detetive Gumshoe por lá, eu não saberia dizer que homem teria a língua frouxa o bastante.

Edgeworth assentiu, murmurando "hum-hum". Ele já estava rubricando o documento seguinte.

- Acho que é melhor parar de atrapalhar seu trabalho. Você ainda tem muito a fazer, né?

E Nick saiu pela porta a tempo de ainda ouvir o promotor dizer outro "hum".

* * *

><p>Miles levantou a cabeça para notar que Wright já não estava mais lá. Olhou para o relógio, e quase uma hora havia se passado desde a última vez que falara com o ex-advogado. O que significava que Mary possuía uma hora a menos a seu favor.<p>

Normalmente, Miles ainda acharia que a situação poderia ser revertida no tribunal caso a investigação fosse infrutífera. Desde que a promotoria não apresentasse provas falsas - e este nunca fora o estilo de Payne -, aqueles objetos, que aparentemente incriminavam a ré, também haviam testemunhas da verdade. Eram peças que precisavam apenas ser logicamente ordenadas para formar o quadro completo. Contudo, nem Miles nem Wright estariam no palco do tribunal no dia seguinte.

O telefone tocou.

- Edgeworth - respondeu o promotor após pôr na mesa a pasta que estava analisando.

- Irmãozinho, pode comprar um livro e me mandar hoje pelo correio? – Era Franziska, a filha do homem que o criara e treinara para ser promotor muitos anos antes. Ela disse o título e o nome do autor rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse responder.

- Um livro? Não pode encomendar pela internet? – Ele não se espantava muito com os caprichos dela, mas aquele era um dia especialmente cheio para ele.

- Não posso, não. E não se esqueça de escolher o método mais rápido. Estou precisando dele para...

- Franziska! Não tenho tempo para ser seu garoto de entregas.

- Miles... Você vai negar um pedido da sua irmã?

Ele baixou a cabeça. Franziska era uma menina mimada cheia de defeitos, mas que sempre o ajudara quando necessário.

- Sendo só um livro...

- Vou te mandar agora por e-mail o endereço da loja então!

- Da loja? – Ele se reajustou na cadeira. – Algum problema com a loja da promotoria, Franziska?

- Se o encontrar aí... Boa sorte. Por via das dúvidas, envio o endereço. Não demore, irmãozinho! É para amanhã, hein?

- Certo... Estou aguardando os dados... – Ele desligou antes que sua situação piorasse.

A cada toque do telefone, sua lista de afazeres do dia aumentava.

Miles imprimiu o e-mail da irmã e ligou para a livraria no térreo do prédio. Eles sequer sabiam daquele autor. Procurou na internet. Nada. O livro não parecia existir.

- Franziska!... – ele exclamou, pegando a chave do carro. O maldito endereço era na outra parte da cidade, como mandava o roteiro.

* * *

><p>Nick saiu do centro de detenção literalmente com as mãos abanando. Estava bastante quente lá dentro, e o lado de fora ainda pior. Mas o ruim mesmo era ter ido até lá apenas para bater com a cara na porta. Mary indagara se Nick seria um promotor, pois foi com essa pergunta que um dos guardas voltara. Ao negar, o guarda imediatamente disse que ele não poderia vê-la, já que também não era seu advogado.<p>

Mas ele descobrira algo importante também: Mary White não possuía um advogado ainda. Um profissional seria nomeado até o dia seguinte para que a defendesse perante a corte caso ela não contratasse um particular.

Advogados nomeados pela corte eram recém-formados precisando do dinheiro, que não era ruim, e da experiência. Contudo, eles viam aquilo como apenas mais um trabalho, em que poderiam perder ou ganhar. Não precisavam garantir o cliente, já que muitas vezes tratava-se de pessoas sem condições de pagar um advogado particular.

Mary White não tinha um futuro muito promissor. Ou longo, a menos que sua execução demorasse a ocorrer, porque seu julgamento seria veloz.

Nick parou para ligar para sua filha, que ficara em casa, desapontada por não poder acompanhá-lo. Ele conseguiu perceber seu desânimo no primeiro "alô". E este só cresceu quando ele anunciou que sequer fora recebido pela cliente, e que por isso não pudera perguntar a ela sobre seu truque.

- Você vai tentar de novo, né, papai? – perguntou a menina.

Ele não queria dizer que sim. De que adiantava? Teria que prosseguir com a investigação para ganhar o dinheiro oferecido por Edgeworth, mas Mary White só receberia no centro de detenção alguém da promotoria.

- Diga que irá tentar, pai! – insistiu Trucy ante aquela demora.

- Certo, eu vou tentar.

- É isso, não podemos desistir! Eu sinto que estamos perto, sabia?

- É mesmo? Então, vou dar meu melhor – ele prometeu antes de desligar.

Agora tudo estava pior. Além de não conseguir fazer seu pagamento valer a pena, Nick havia prometido à filha algo que não poderia cumprir.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Ai, ai... E a história vai progredindo. O que vocês estão achando? ... Silêncio, é? T_T O comentário que tenho que fazer neste capítulo é sobre a Franziska, claro! Aaaaaamo! :D Aliás, dependendo de como vai a campanha de vocês, eu publicarei uma história Phoenix/Franziska! Opa, entreguei um casal de que gosto. :x Vou cair fora antes que eu leve pedradas, rsrs._


	5. Sequer um Advogado

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – <strong>**Sequer um Advogado  
><strong>

A livraria era bastante vazia. Todos passavam por ela do lado de fora como se ali não houvesse nada. Se fosse um filme de terror, Miles estaria em outra dimensão. Mas aquele era a realidade e aquela livraria não passava de mais um absurdo de Franziska.

Muitos anos antes, quando o pai da moça o tomara como pupilo, Miles atendia às vontades dela apenas para agradá-lo. Não queria ser mal visto; queria era que todos ficassem satisfeitos com sua perfeição. Afinal, perfeição era o lema daquela família que o recebera.

Mas, com o tempo, Franziska se revelara mais que uma menina mimada: era uma pessoa competitiva que nunca aceitaria a derrota. Por isso seus caprichos diminuíram, pois julgava que depender do quase irmão seria assumir uma derrota. Miles admirava aquela garra da mulher e agradecia não ser mais usado como capacho com tanta frequência. Ademais, os dois mal passavam algum tempo juntos. Sempre se dedicando a estudar, a melhorar, a serem perfeitos.

Portanto, não era sempre que Franziska o punha numa missão como aquela de lhe enviar o livro. Mas quando isso acontecia, Miles sempre sabia que vinha bomba. Achar aquela livraria lhe custara horas preciosas do dia. Outra hora ainda seria perdida quando ele encontrasse lá livros raros. Sim, era esse tipo de livraria, onde se podiam encontrar verdadeiros tesouros. Como aqueles pelos quais agora ele pagava.

Ao sair, Miles não conseguia conter o sorriso de satisfação. Sabia que até poder abrir o pacote demoraria ao menos quatro dias, mas a felicidade por ter aqueles volumes em mãos era incalculável.

- Pensei que ficaria preso por uma vida inteira em seu gabinete – a voz de Phoenix Wright o acordou do sonho.

- O que faz por aqui, Wright? – Miles instintivamente protegeu sua sacola.

- Estou seguindo pistas da internet. Parece que a Mary White é de algum lugar daqui.

- É mesmo?

Wright assentiu distraído.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Miles, não podendo ignorar o jeito estranho com que o ex-advogado se comportava.

- O centro de detenções. Quando ela descobriu que não sou um promotor, Mary White não aceitou me ver.

Isso era verdade? Por que ela recusaria a visita de alguém que poderia ajudá-la?

- Ela achou que você fosse um repórter, talvez.

- Não muda o fato de que ela não me verá, né? Não creio que encontremos qualquer prova da inocência dela se nem ouvirmos sua história.

- Inocência? Wright, devo lembrá-lo de que o contratei para descobrir a verdade, não para inocentá-la. Não podemos excluir a possibilidade de ela tê-lo feito.

Miles não deixou de notar uma expressão triste se formando no rosto do outro.

- Bem, já que está livre, por que não tenta falar com ela? – sugeriu Wright, virando o rosto.

- Não que eu esteja livre, mas podemos tentar ir juntos, já que o centro fica no caminho.

- Certo. – Wright começou a andar em direção ao centro.

O promotor esperara um pouco mais de resposta do que aquilo.

O que aquele último caso fizera a Phoenix Wright? Era como se junto com sua insígnia de advogado, uma parte dele lhe houvesse sido arrancada.

Miles queria dizer algo, confortá-lo. Ergueu uma das mãos para esfregar suas costas ao menos, dar-lhe mais confiança. Mas aquilo seria estranho. Eles não eram esse tipo de amigos.

* * *

><p>Nick enfim conhecia Mary White. Uma mulher pequena, frágil. Como mais ele poderia descrevê-la? Ela chegara um pouco cambaleante, amarrada ao próprio corpo. O guarda soltou a corda e a sentou na cadeira da sala atrás do vidro onde ele a aguardava com Edgeworth. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela se deparou com duas pessoas, em vez de uma como devia estar esperando.<p>

- Alguma razão em especial para receber apenas promotores, senhorita White?

Ela abaixou a cabeça:

- Eu sabia que podia confiar no senhor...

Então, Mary não queria qualquer promotor. Era apenas uma condição que eliminaria quase todos que viessem vê-la... Nick desconfiara disso desde que, no caminho até o centro, Edgeworth comentou que já a vira antes, no fórum.

Os olhos da ré pousaram sobre ele. Intensamente.

- Esta pessoa está me ajudando nas investigações para averiguarmos o que realmente aconteceu na noite do crime - explicou o promotor, inclinando-se para frente. – A senhorita White se importaria em nos fornecer seu depoimento?

Mary assentiu lentamente:

- Eu estava com meu namorado naquele hotel. Viemos passar uns dias na cidade e nos hospedamos lá três dias atrás. O dia do crime. – Ela inspirou. Expirou. E continuou: - Eu desci até a loja do hotel para comprar alguns produtos que me esquecera de trazer na mala. Quando estava voltando, comecei a me sentir um pouco mal e parei em um corredor próximo, para descansar. Quando cheguei ao quarto, ele...

- Craig Tumen estava morto - afirmou Nick. - Foi você quem chamou a polícia?

Ela hesitou em responder, olhando interrogativa para Edgeworth, que assentiu para que ela prosseguisse.

- Sim, eu peguei o telefone do quarto e disquei o número da polícia. Quando percebi, já estavam todos lá e eu desmaiei. Acordei de novo no hospital, procurando por Craig. Por isso dizem que fugi do hospital, mas eu só queria vê-lo, saber que foi um sonho. – Ela pôs as mãos na cabeça. – Um dia, vi na televisão sobre como seu caso foi mudado em apenas dois dias que o senhor atuou nele, senhor Edgeworth. Eu tinha que vê-lo, para que soubesse que não fui eu, e que o verdadeiro criminoso ainda está solto.

- Bem, isso veremos com as investigações – Edgeworth respondeu. - Mas, se não foi você, quem poderia fazê-lo? O quarto estava trancado, certo? E você deve ter levado a única chave quando saiu de lá. Quer dizer que foi um funcionário? Por que motivo?

Mary inspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e com a experiência que Nick obtivera de casos anteriores, ele sabia que aquele era o limite de sua... Como deveria considerar aquela mulher? Queria defendê-la, acreditar nela, como Mia Fey, sua mentora, lhe ensinara anos antes. Mas um advogado deveria acreditar em clientes e Mary White não o era. E Nick sequer era um advogado.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Tá aí! Novo capítulo postado e o que estão achando? Acho que cansei de falar com as paredes... Eu tava pesquisando noutro dia quantas pessoas ainda publicam Phoenix Wright e percebi que ultimamente somente os produtos do Coculto vieram parar na seção em português da série. Mas até que em inglês tem gente sim. Considerando que a série ainda é um tanto ativa, por que não tentamos trazer pessoas para o fandom em português também? Deve haver leitores, porque, bem, eu vejo estatísticas, tá? Eu devo ter uns três leitores aqui. *chora de alegria*_

_ Então, gente, publiquem algo aqui! Uma short story, ao menos. E chamem seus amigos que conhecem algo da série. Não é como se vocês precisassem de muito pra entender... Já uma boa forma de chamar pessoas para o fandom! Então, depois que vocês deixarem uma review aqui para dizerem que leram este capítulo, vão em frente e escrevam uma pequena história sem graça. Publiquem aqui. Chamem um amiguinho para ler e deixar uma review qualquer para você. É assim que iremos convencer a Capcom a lançar GS 5, sabiam? Provando que ainda existimos e que ainda podemos nos multiplicar T_T_

_Moral da história: deixem sua review e nos vemos no próximo capítulo em que... o Phoenix visitará o hotel, cena do crime! :D  
><em>


	6. A Cena do Crime

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – <strong>**A Cena do Crime  
><strong>

Miles deixou o centro de detenção confuso. Aquele caso tinha muito poucos elementos. Talvez o promotor encarregado soubesse algo mais. Contudo, Payne dificilmente ceder-lhe-ia qualquer informação. Não quando o assunto do dia fora como Miles fizera uma defesa perfeita do réu de seu último caso. Para promotores, aquilo era uma aberração.

Miles trabalhara em muitas investigações e conseguira salvar inocentes de serem indiciados, mas foram muito poucos os casos de tribunal, e em momentos tão separados que ele não atraíra atenção o bastante para si. Sendo recém-saído de algo assim, o ideal era voltar às investigações em vez de tentar entrar no meio de mais um caso como o de Mary White. Ainda assim, nada lhe cheirava bem. Uma pessoa não podia ser acusada quando não havia provas que a incriminassem. Tudo em que a promotoria parecia se apoiar era o fato de que ninguém mais poderia tê-lo feito. Ainda assim, não significava que ela o fizera, ainda que Mary White pudesse tê-lo feito.

- Acho que o próximo passo é visitar a cena do crime - comentou com Wright, que estava atipicamente calado.

- Não vai me acompanhar?

- Se eu pudesse fazê-lo, não estaria pagando ninguém para isso.

- É que temos pouco tempo. E precisamos dos exames da perícia também. Eu não sou nada na delegacia, mas você é... um promotor ao menos. Eles talvez liberem.

- Suponho que eu possa ir lá rapidamente e tentar. Apenas não creio que este seja o melhor dia, com o caso desta manhã e tudo o mais. A polícia não gosta de receber um aviso de que estavam errados e de que já até fizeram o trabalho certo para eles, sabia?

Quando Wright não respondeu, Miles suspirou:

- Mas irei ver o que consigo.

- Eu o encontro no hotel, então. – E Wright saiu, virando em uma rua.

Miles não tivera tempo de lembrá-lo de que ele tinha que voltar ao gabinete logo em seguida.

Mas Wright tinha razão: era coisa demais para uma só pessoa. Pensando assim, ele seguiu decidido para a polícia. O que pudesse fazer para ajudar, ele faria. Papéis não eram tão importantes quanto a vida de uma inocente, e Miles ainda não tinha qualquer prova substancial que demonstrasse que Mary White não era uma inocente.

* * *

><p>Nick conseguiu entrar na cena, que já parecia esvaziada. De fato, era apenas um quarto e a polícia não fecharia um hotel inteiro por tantos dias. Ao menos o quarto estava preservado...<p>

Uma linha mostrava onde a vítima caíra após receber algumas facadas no tórax e abdômen de uma pessoa mais baixa. Essa era a notícia dos jornais. Da papelada que Miles possuía, Nick apenas havia conseguido o número do quarto do hotel.

Eles eram de fora da cidade, de um lugar distante. Não possuíam amigos ou parentes ali, dissera Mary. Estavam apenas a passeio. Ela saíra para comprar algo na loja do hotel, pela qual o ex-advogado passara antes de subir, e voltara provavelmente pelo mesmo caminho que ele percorrera até ali. Em um dado momento, Mary sentira-se mal e ali ficara por um tempo. Segundo a história divulgada, ela apenas se encostara à parede do hotel e depois fora vista entrando pela porta com a mesma roupa, que agora estava manchada de sangue. A roupa de Mary, obtida quando ela fora mandada para o hospital, também possuía sangue nela, conforme os papéis que o detetive Gumshoe conseguira para Edgeworth.

Nick olhou ao redor do quarto. Um futon estava estendido; a varanda estava fechada, provavelmente por causa do ar que estaria ligado naquele dia. Acima da mesinha central, duas bandejas com chá. Uma vazia, outra pela metade. Uma marca de batom na vazia. Uma yukata do hotel estava pendurada em um cabide. Era bastante grande; devia ser de Craig. Sobre outro móvel, teria estado a carteira de Craig, levada pela perícia para análise, uma máquina fotográfica e os celulares do casal. As duas pequenas malas estavam semiabertas em um canto.

- Droga, o que está aqui que não deveria estar? O que posso levar de prova deste quarto?

Nick prosseguiu até a varanda. Ela não participara da cena do crime e não possuía nada que sequer fosse do casal. Talvez, nenhum dos dois houvesse ido até ali.

Eles chegaram ao quarto, foram com suas yukatas até a fonte de águas termais do hotel, voltaram. Tomaram o chá. Mary saíra para a loja, Craig ficara no quarto. Uma mulher de yukata entrara no quarto. E saíra com sangue na roupa. Mary entrara no quarto. Encontrara o corpo do namorado. Chamara a polícia. Desmaiara logo depois. Craig estava mesmo morto quando a polícia chegara ao local.

As câmeras teriam mesmo visto quando Mary entrara duas vezes. Uma para matar, outra para descobrir o corpo e chamar a polícia.

A yukata seria a solução. Ela só teria se sujado depois da segunda vez que a moça entrara se na primeira não fosse realmente ela. Nick precisava das câmeras da segurança...

Ele saiu do quarto, tentando não ser visto, e seguiu até a gerência do hotel. Para alguém de terno, era fácil fingir ser um advogado. Principalmente quando ele já o fora antes. Assim se apresentou ao gerente, que na verdade também era o dono do lugar, e perguntou sobre os famosos vídeos. Por sorte, o advogado verdadeiro de Mary ainda não estivera por lá e o homem, um senhor de idade chamado Ryo Kanshuu, pareceu acreditar em Nick.

- Nós entregamos as originais à polícia, mas a companhia que contratamos para cuidar das câmeras sempre faz cópias para o caso de haver problemas, sabe? - disse Kanshuu. - Deixa eu ir buscar lá atrás.

Nick assentiu e ficou esperando junto ao balcão da recepção.

Kanshuu voltou minutos depois com uma fita em mãos:

- Espero não ter problemas por entregar isto...

- Bem, a defesa realmente precisa dessa cópia, senhor Kanshuu. Mas é só uma fita?

- É, o hotel não é muito grande, por isso não temos muitas câmeras. Veja nesta televisão. - Ele apontou para um monitor de seu lado da bancada.

Oito cenas eram mostradas em pequenos quadrados. Na verdade, a cada momento eram mostrados quatro quadrados na mesma tela. Nick franziu a testa:

- E se eu quiser ver só uma cena contínua?

- Sinto muito. Nós nunca realmente tivemos muito uso para isto, então a empresa nos recomendou o serviço mais prático, sabe? E não é como se alguém mais ficasse aqui vendo isso. É bem mais prático ter tudo na mesma tela.

Nick assentiu distraído, olhando suas costas no vídeo à sua frente.

- E o senhor viu a senhorita White entrar na loja?

- Ah, sim. Ela comprou nosso kit de hospedagem. Sabe, escova de dente, pasta, espelho e quite de costura com linha e agulha. O senhor gostaria de comprar um?

- Sim, por favor. – E observou o senhor pegar um pacotinho enfeitado e entregá-lo. – E o chá, quando eles o pediram? – perguntou antes de guardar o kit em sua pasta.

- Ah, nós sempre oferecemos chá aos nossos hóspedes assim que chegam ao quarto. Como os dias andam muito quentes, nós servimos chá gelado para refrescá-los antes que o ar condicionado faça efeito. No inverno, um chá quente é a melhor coisa, é o que todos os clientes me dizem.

- E vocês levam a bandeja até lá?

- Ela entra junto com os clientes, na verdade! Não somos uma grande cadeia de hotéis, mas tentamos ser rápidos.

- E quanto tempo demora até que busquem a bandeja?

- Os clientes podem usar o telefone e me pedir para buscá-la, mas em geral nós a pegamos quando limpamos o quarto no dia seguinte. Aproveitamos e deixamos lá mais um pouco de chá, se os clientes tiverem renovado a estadia.

Nick assentiu:

- Muito obrigado por sua ajuda, senhor Kanshuu.

- Ah, tudo bem. Boa sorte para aquela menina. Ela parecia tão boazinha... O que terá dado nela?

Ele quis responder que nada, que não fora Mary, mas permaneceu calado e saiu. Nem ele mesmo precisava acreditar naquilo, já que o que importava era a verdade, ainda que Mary fosse a culpada. Esse era o trabalho da promotoria, para quem ele trabalhava naquele momento.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Em virtude da chatice de Direito Administrativo, hoje eu me absterei de tecer comentários. :D_


	7. Uma Situação Incômoda

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – <strong>**Uma Situação Incômoda  
><strong>

Miles estava do lado de fora do hotel quando Wright saiu. O promotor descruzou o braço e acenou para o outro, aguardando que este viesse até o carro.

- Consegui a fita da segurança... Estava conversando com o senhor que cuida das coisas por aqui. Ele mesmo fez o check-in do casal e mais tarde vendeu um kit para a Mary White.

- Nós conversamos na promotoria, não posso mais perder tempo. – Miles entrou e bateu a porta, já virando a chave na ignição.

Wright estava se sentando apressado no banco da frente quando o promotor lembrou-se de algo e gritou, puxando rapidamente a sacola com os preciosos livros encontrados na livraria. O de Franziska já estava a caminho de seu quarto de hotel, pago pela Interpol. Com o puxão repentino do saco, ele se abriu e veio sozinho à mão de Miles. Seus tesouros ficaram espalhados pelo chão do carro, que ao menos era limpo o bastante.

- Oh, não tinha visto, foi mal - dizia Wright, antes de pousar os olhos nos objetos caídos.

Miles rapidamente se jogou de cara entre as pernas do ex-advogado e juntou os três livros raros com scripts de episódios de Steel Samurai que nunca foram ao ar. Ele tinha que ser rápido, antes que Wright visse do que se tratava, mas não precisava ser tão inconseqüente. Começou a se sentir desconfortável, virado de cabeça para o chão, preso entre as pernas do outro e o painel do carro.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Wright, com um misto de surpresa e preocupação.

Ele devia ter parecido um louco pulando assim para salvar livros que apenas estavam no chão de seu carro, não correndo nenhum perigo além de expô-lo ao ridículo diante aquela pessoa.

- Edgeworth?

Miles não conseguia se mexer sem soltar seus tesouros. Precisava da mão para se reerguer.

Wright puxou a alavanca fazendo com que o banco fosse mais para trás e Miles escorregou ainda mais naquele buraco abaixo do porta-luvas. Suas partes íntimas bateram dolorosamente contra a marcha no meio do caminho e ele gritou.

- Edgeworth! – Wright tentou sair dali, mas o espaço recém-conseguido ainda não era o bastante. – Acho melhor eu te puxar... – Havia confusão em sua voz.

Até ele devia saber que bastavam as mãos do promotor para conseguir impulso para se levantar e, ainda assim, lá estava Miles abraçado a três livros.

Wright o segurou pelos ombros, e com uma força estranha o puxou para cima, empurrando seu corpo de volta para o banco do motorista. Quando readquiriu controle sobre o corpo, Miles pegou o saco caído no meio do caminho e pôs todos os seus livros dentro dele antes que toda aquela cena fosse em vão. Seu segredo estava protegido agora.

- Se você não fosse tão distraído nada disto teria acontecido! – ainda brigou com o ex-advogado, ajustando seu cravat.

- Mas não precisava disso tudo, né? Por um monento, achei que você ia se quebrar! E, nossa, como você é leve...

- Apenas nos apressemos, não temos tempo a perder. – Miles virou-se para a frente e ligou o carro mais uma vez para que pudessem partir. Esperava que Wright não percebesse como seu rosto devia estar vermelho.

Começava a achar que contratar os serviços do amigo havia sido uma péssima ideia. Só não conseguia entender direito por que ele se sentia tão estranho. Era por causa do perigo de ser descoberto, certo? Nenhuma outra razão lógica lhe vinha à mente.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Confesso que adoro essa cena, rs. E tava faltando alguma cena errr fofa, rs. Bem, o capítulo ficou bem curtinho desta vez. Pode deixar que compenso no próximo, digamos que, se vocês gostarem do casal, a satisfação será garantida. Acho... Não me matem se não ficarem... Errr, acho que é isso. Tô sentindo falta da Trucy, mas ela também não deve aparecer da próxima vez, só depois, no próoooximo capítulo, o nono. Esperarei ansiosamente por essa cena. Mas aguardem a próxima primeiro, vai ser boa!  
><em>


	8. O Beijo

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – <strong>**O Beijo  
><strong>

Você é um idiota. O que há contigo? Controle-se! O que afinal acabou de acontecer? A mente de Nick não parava quieta. Ele queria gritar por cima de todos aqueles pensamentos confusos, pedir silêncio. Mas acima de tudo, ele queria bater a cabeça no objeto mais duro que visse pela frente e fazê-lo até perder os sentidos.

O que acontecera? Bem ali, no chão do banco do carona no carro de Miles Edgeworth? Numa atitude estranhamente afobada do promotor, este mergulhara de cabeça para salvar uns livros caídos graças à distração de Nick. E ali ficara preso. Não era para estarem rindo agora daquele absurdo?

No entanto, o desconfortável silêncio prosseguira e acabara de piorar com o silenciar do motor dentro do estacionamento da promotoria.

Edgeworth, enfim, puxou a chave da ignição e abriu sua porta. Sinal para que Nick fizesse o mesmo. O promotor pegou suas coisas, incluindo a sacola de livros, esta de maneira mais especial, e aguardou o fechar da porta do carona para trancar seu carro.

Nick precisava de um assunto!

- Então... que livros são esses que te fizeram sair daquela pilha de documentos? – Apontou para a sacola.

- Nada, estes... – Miles estava quase abraçando a sacola. - Franziska! Ela precisava de um livro e não o achava em nenhum site da internet. Então, tive que ir lá.

- Oh. Como ela está?

- Suponho que bem. Mas não é hora de conversa fiada, Wright.

Mais silêncio. Até o elevador, no elevador, no corredor até a sala. Cada passo se tornara irritantemente alto. Mais que por Mary White, Nick desejava haver descoberto mais coisas apenas para ter o que dizer naqueles momentos.

- Como foi na delegacia? – perguntou Nick, sentando-se na cadeira do gabinete.

- Eu consegui o resultado da autópsia, mas imagino que vão fazer um novo exame como de costume. O resto parece estar aqui, na promotoria. Afinal, o julgamento será amanhã.

- E o que diz a autópsia?

Edgeworth abriu sua pasta e retirou um papel, que entregou ao outro.

- Oito facadas ao redor do peito... Acho que vocês não terão problemas em provar a intenção de matar, né?

- Há mais um problema.

Nick ergueu a cabeça e depois voltou a ler o relatório, sem achar nada de inesperado ali.

- Todos os cortes foram no peito ou na barriga. – Edgeworth sentou-se em sua cadeira. – Nada no braço.

- Oh... Ele não se defendeu? O quarto também parecia bastante organizado. Não houve luta, né? Acha que ele estava inconsciente?

- Não pela forma como ele foi perfurado e como o sangue jorrou. Tudo aponta para ele ter sido atingido enquanto estava de pé, por alguém provavelmente mais baixo. A julgar pela quantidade de vezes, esse alguém pareceu bastante passional também.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que seja a Mary!

- Isso não a condena, mas nada aí a inocenta também. Infelizmente, nossos juízes acabam por cair na lábia da acusação.

Nick sabia bem do que Edgeworth falava. Tantas vezes ele se vira tendo que provar a inocência de seu cliente, quando era a promotoria que precisava provar sua culpa. Apenas uma prova que incriminasse outra pessoa salvaria aqueles casos.

Mas Mary não era sua cliente. Nem sequer precisava acreditar que ela não fizera nada.

- Algum problema? – Edgeworth interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Não é o primeiro caso difícil com que você lida, Wright.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- Se vamos trabalhar juntos, preciso saber o que se passa na sua cabeça - insistia o outro.

Nick desistiu:

- Você nunca parou para pensar em como isto não nos diz respeito?

- Como?

- Eu confio no trabalho do Payne. Ele não é do tipo que manipula evidências. Só faz o que ele deve fazer. E ela terá um julgamento justo, não é? No final das contas, nosso juiz sempre decide com a justiça em mente. Então, o que estamos fazendo?

- Wright, essa mulher irá morrer sem que haja prova de que ela é a culpada.

- Como saberemos? Não vimos realmente o que a promotoria tem.

- E você quer pagar para ver? Lembre-se de que no momento em que o juiz bater o martelo, a decisão será imutável. Não poderemos nem gritar "protesto" para ganhar uns segundos a mais.

- Bem, se ela for culpada, não temos o que dizer. Saberemos amanhã, certo? Este é o nosso limite. Veremos o vídeo e lá estará ela, com a yukata suja de sangue. O que poderemos fazer depois? Não houve testemunhas. A sacada estava fechada o tempo todo. O chá que tomaram estava na mesa intacto. Estamos cercados por todos os lados.

- Wright! – Em algum momento, Edgeworth havia se levantado e agora o sacudia pelos ombros.

Nick parou sem fôlego, ainda com a boca aberta.

Edgeworth abaixou a cabeça, soltando seus ombros do forte aperto:

- Acho que ainda estava muito cedo.

- Como?

- Para você. Eu não devia tê-lo chamado, não é?

- Do que está falando?

Edgeworth balançou a cabeça, ainda sem olhar Nick nos olhos:

- Eu sinto muito por fazê-lo enfrentar isto tudo fora da hora. Pareceu uma boa ideia. Eu preciso de um assistente, você precisava de um emprego. Ainda que eu esteja do outro lado do julgamento, acreditamos no mesmo ideal.

- Eu não preciso da sua pena, Edgeworth. – Nick levantou-se e fitou o outro por um momento, enquanto este ainda tentava lhe evitar os olhos. – Eu tenho muito a fazer. Sabe, agora tenho uma filha para criar. Não dá pra ficar brincando de detetive por aqui.

- Não estou brincando. Nunca o faria quando a vida de alguém está em jogo.

- O fato de o pano de fundo do seu caso ser real não torna o seu jogo mais verdadeiro. Mas foi meio divertido em alguns momentos. Uma pena eu não ter descoberto o truque que a Trucy tanto queria aprender. Valeu. – Nick estendeu a mão, ainda sentindo seu peito doer. Mas estava na hora. Ele precisava dar um basta àquela peça de teatro.

Edgeworth fixou os olhos em sua mão e a encarou por um longo momento. Então, muito lentamente ele a segurou. Mas pelo lado errado. Em seguida, puxou Nick com força, fazendo seus peitos se chocarem enquanto o ex-advogado perdia o equilíbrio. Antes que ele o recuperasse, seu corpo todo se transformara em geleia nos braços do promotor.

A boca de Edgeworth roçava contra a sua, sua língua forçava-se contra seus lábios, seus dentes. As mãos do promotor estavam dentro de seu paletó, de sua blusa. O que estava acontecendo? Mas desta vez sua mente não começou a gritar em pânico como quando ele caíra entre suas pernas. Não, sua mente estava ficando dormente, mole, em branco... Nick deixou-se perder naquele beijo.

Até que o telefone tocou.

Seu corpo ligou o alarme interno. Enquanto ouvia Edgeworth atender com a voz normal, como se sua língua não estivesse na garganta de ninguém momentos antes, Nick fugiu. Sem nunca olhar para trás.

Céus, ele fora beijado. Ele beijara! Um homem! Miles Edgeworth! Demoraria muito tempo até ele conseguir formar uma frase completa para informar à sua mente tudo que seu corpo não queria ou podia esquecer.

Droga.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Eu disse que esta cena faria o pouco tamanho do último capítulo valer a pena, né? E aí? Lembrem-se de que estou esperando os comentários de vocês. Sugestões e críticas também são bem-vindas, desde que úteis, né? Claro que vocês podem escrever coisas inúteis, mas aí ambos estaríamos perdendo tempo... Mas é a critério de vocês, claro!_

_Próximo capítulo teremos uma cena da Trucy com o Miles! Eu amo a Trucy e esperarei ansiosamente por vê-la contracenando com meu amado Miles, rs. Mas mesmo com a Maya ele não teve muita cena, né? Um desperdício, deve ter sido por isso que criaram a Kay. Ela rendeu lindas cenas, hi hi. Mas já adianto que não gosto de nenhum desses casais, não peçam fics deles... Nada contra quem escreve ou gosta deles, mas pra mim não rola, sorry. Taaalveeeeez Kay e Miles! Mas errr isso é só imaginar, escrever eu já não conseguiria mesmo! Como já disse, eu gosto mesmo é de Phoenix e Franziska. E claro, Phoenix e Miles. Se eu tivesse que escolher um dos casais? Ih... Como ninguém me perguntou, guardarei essa resposta pra mim. Responderei se receber cinco reviews em... uma semana. =P (As if! XD)  
><em>


	9. Borscht Bowl Club e Kristoph Gavin

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – <strong>**Borscht Bowl Club e Kristoph Gavin  
><strong>

Miles tirou o papel do bolso e checou o nome do bar. Era aquele mesmo. Borscht Bowl Club... O lugar cheirava a ilegal desde a entrada. Não era para um promotor de renome estar ali. Nem quisera tentar descobrir o que havia por trás daquela fachada. Ele já sabia por experiência própria que em alguma sala escondida se encontrava a verdadeira fonte de renda.

Não importava; ele não viera dar voz de prisão a ninguém. Miles inspirou fundo e entrou no ambiente enfumaçado.

Havia música sendo tocada. Piano? Parecia um misto de piano com... gato. Um gato miando forte. E uma criança. Uma criança a brincar com um teclado e a apertar teclas aleatórias. Então, retornava a música de piano.

Um cliente levantou-se até a pessoa matando, ou melhor, "tocando" o instrumento, e sussurrou-lhe algo. O... pianista balançou a cabeça e retomou... a mistura de sons. Um grupo comentou sobre como ele nunca aceitava pedidos.

- O que diabos você está fazendo, Wright? – perguntou Miles em um resmungo antes de partir em direção ao palco.

Mas alguém chegara na sua frente.

Um homem loiro, com olhos azuis, de roupa elegante e óculos. Sua postura, seus movimentos, nada combinava com o aspecto do decadente bar que tinha como pianista um ex-advogado. Miles sabia, mesmo sem nunca haver visto qualquer foto, que aquele se tratava de Kristoph Gavin.

Gavin era um advogado dono de um bem sucedido escritório. Sua técnica era conhecida como a defesa mais fria do Ocidente. Bem, pelo seu jeito fora dos tribunais, Miles diria que não apenas a defesa era assim.

Wright interrompeu sua... música e assentiu para o novo amigo. Era como se nada houvesse ocorrido naquele início de noite, no gabinete. Lá estava ele, apenas conversando com o tal Gavin.

Com a boca com que o beijara de volta.

Miles interrompera o beijo assim que sua culpa vencera o desejo. E segurou seu corpo com os dois braços, tremendo. Devia ter parecido louco... Estivera de olhos fechados por quase todo o tempo, e mesmo quando os abrira, não ousara olhar o amigo à sua frente. Então, não sabia que expressão Wright tinha após aquele beijo. Sua mente estava confusa.

Mas nada tirava de sua cabeça que Wright não apenas podia tê-lo evitado, como também se defendido. E ele havia correspondido o beijo. Ainda assim, o ex-advogado deixara o gabinete antes que Miles se recuperasse do susto que ele mesmo havia se dado.

E com aquela boca, ele conversava tranquilamente com Gavin. Como se os dois se conhecessem desde o primário. Ainda que sem motivo, Miles sentia ciúmes.

Aquilo era demais para o promotor. Ele podia aceitar muitas coisas, apesar de se considerar uma pessoa lógica. Mas sentir ciúmes? Para isso, ele precisaria ter algum sentimento por Wright. Algo além de admiração, ou uma dívida. Beijá-lo quando ele vira que o amigo estava prestes a desmoronar fora uma reação que Miles demorara a compreender. Ainda não conseguira por completo. Mas sentir ciúmes... era algo muito maior, ele tinha certeza.

Miles virou-se e saiu do bar. Precisava do ar da noite. Era verão, mas ao menos estava ventando sobre seu rosto suado. Suas mãos também pareciam derreter com aquele suor frio.

Ele não podia estar apaixonado. Fora apenas um dia. Meio dia. Ele não sentia nada por Wright naquela manhã, certo? E nem o vira o tempo todo.

Paixão já era um sentimento que não fazia parte de seu vocabulário, mas que ele poderia aceitar a longo prazo, por alguma mulher que ele admirasse, que fosse sua companheira, que o completasse e o acompanhasse. Era um dos mistérios da natureza com que Miles teria que conviver um dia, e aí constituiria uma família. Mas por que essa mulher de repente se tornara Phoenix Wright?

- Senhor Edgeworth! – Uma criança o chamara. Trucy Wright.

- Ah, olá - respondeu ele, lembrando-se de como não sabia o que fazer perto de infantes.

- Amanhã eu vou poder conhecer a mulher invisível, né? Papai me prometeu que me levaria para conhecê-la no fórum!

- Como? No fórum? Quando seu pai te disse isso?

- Hoje à tarde ele me ligou para dizer que não conseguiu falar com ela... mas que antes do julgamento poderíamos ir lá conversar! Ele prometeu que me levava!

- Wright disse que iria ao fórum? – Miles suspirou. Pelo menos, ele podia fazer o favor de partir o coração da pequena. – Acho que não vai dar, Trucy.

- Como? Por quê? Qualquer um pode assistir!

Miles lembrou-se da história de Trucy, de como Wright a conhecera justamente no intervalo de seu último julgamento. O fórum não lhe era um ambiente estranho.

- Seu pai está muito cansado, por isso, não poderá ir amanhã. Sinto muito.

- Ele estava meio estranho mesmo quando voltou do trabalho de hoje... Sabe, papai tinha cancelado com o clube hoje e aí ligou e perguntou se podia vir mesmo assim.

- É... As coisas não foram tão fáceis como ele achava que seriam. – Miles lhe sorriu, tentando parecer calmo.

Trucy meneou a cabeça:

- Puxa, eu queria saber o que ela fez para sumir...

Miles lembrou-se da fita trazida por Wright naquele início de noite. Ele assistira algumas vezes após... após se separar do ex-advogado.

Mary saía do quarto, conversava com um senhor na loja, que devia ser o homem com quem Wright falara à tarde, e voltava com uma pequena sacola. No meio do caminho, ela sumia do vídeo. Outra câmera capturava uma mulher em outro corredor, que entrava no quarto de Craig Tumen. Não demorava muito até ela deixar o quarto com o yukata ensanguentado. E sumir do vídeo.

Mais de quinze minutos se passavam até a porta do quarto ser novamente aberta por uma Mary surgida do nada. Ela só sairia novamente dali acompanhada dos paramédicos que a levaram para o hospital, de onde ela fugira, supostamente por estar procurando o namorado morto.

Miles cogitou mostrar os vídeos a Trucy, para compensar o atrito que ele mesmo causara com seu novo pai e que impossibilitaria que ela conhecesse Mary. Mas, ainda que fosse em preto e branco, a visão de uma mulher com a roupa suja de sangue não era a mais recomendável para uma menina de oito anos. Miles esconderia aquilo até de Kay, se pudesse, o que ele achava que seria bastante difícil devido aos dons da autoproclamada ladra.

- Senhor Edgeworth? O senhor também está doente? O senhor está parecendo meu pai...

- Ah, eu estou bem, Trucy. Só estava pensando em como podíamos ajudar você.

- A mim?

- O que acha de eu buscá-la amanhã para irmos falar com a senhorita Mary White?

Trucy meneou de novo a cabeça, quase como um cachorro que não entendia um comando.

- A mulher invisível, digo. Eu posso te levar ao fórum, mas você vai ter que esconder isso de seu pai.

- Por quê? Meu pai não gosta mais da mulher invisível?

- É... algo assim. Mas eu diria que o problema maior é comigo mesmo.

Trucy sorriu:

- Entendi, senhor Edgeworth! Obrigada!

Miles lhe deu o horário e o lugar para que a menina o esperasse na manhã seguinte. Ao ver a silhueta de Trucy entrar de volta no bar, o promotor se pegou sorrindo.

Em que estava pensando? Por que não pudera só deixá-la a se lamentar? Era certo que ele piorara as coisas para Wright, mas este já estava decidido a abandonar o caso muito antes. Não era culpa exclusiva de Miles que Trucy ficaria sem conversar com seu mais novo ídolo. Aliás, como ele faria no dia seguinte, tendo que servir de babá?

Miles... não estava com a cabeça no lugar naquele dia, estava?

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Hoje eu meio que não vou escrever notas, foi mal! Fica pro próximo capítulo, rs._


	10. O Dia do Julgamento

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – <strong>**O Dia do Julgamento  
><strong>

Miles havia passado a noite inteira investigando por si próprio o caso, juntando o que Wright e Gumshoe haviam obtido. Não se importava mais com os papéis que deveriam ter sido entregues antes do final do expediente do dia anterior. Havia uma urgência nele de salvar Mary White, quase como se ele fosse seu advogado.

Ao terminar de assistir a fita da segurança mais uma vez, ele recebeu uma ligação no celular. Era Gumshoe, quase sem voz:

- Senhor Edgeworth, espero não tê-lo acordado!

- Fale, detetive.

- É que meu amigo que tá cuidando do caso no meu lugar acabou de me atualizar sobre algumas coisas. Bem, está tudo com o senhor Payne, mas parece que o nome do advogado foi liberado.

- Gavin?

- Como, senhor?

- Apenas me dê o nome dele logo, detetive.

Miles anotou-o, junto ao telefone de contato fornecido à polícia. Como esperado, era um novato apenas. Gumshoe ainda disse que no dia seguinte seu amigo seria a primeira testemunha, seguida do dono do hotel e que, se necessário, Payne havia pedido a um funcionário da empresa de segurança para testemunhar. Havia ainda um hóspede no hotel, mas essa pessoa não parecia saber muito; tinha apenas visto o casal fazer o check-in.

- Então, nós nos vemos amanhã, senhor Edgeworth.

- Sim, até amanhã – e desligou.

O promotor olhou para suas rápidas anotações. A acusação não tinha realmente nenhuma testemunha-chave, a menos que Payne houvesse aprendido a esconder provas. Não, ele era do tipo que faria um processo limpo e rápido. Não queria perfeição; queria apenas cumprir com seu trabalho. O que significava que sua aposta era no dono do hotel, o senhor Ryo Kanshuu, quem nada sabia, segundo Wright.

Então, ele ligou para o advogado.

* * *

><p>Era de manhã cedo quando Miles Edgeworth estacionou em frente ao prédio de seu antigo escritório. Nick o viu sair de seu carro e fitá-lo com uma expressão perdida. Era um dos raros momentos em que o promotor parecia desconcertado, sem dúvidas.<p>

- Olá, Edgeworth - cumprimentou Nick.

- Ah. Bom dia. – O outro virou-se rapidamente para Trucy, que já lhe sorria antes mesmo de o seu carro chegar.

A menina estava agindo de maneira suspeita desde antes de o jogo começar na noite anterior. Restara a Nick descobrir a razão. Primeiro, ele percebera que ela sabia do seu péssimo dia de trabalho. E Trucy parecia presumir que eles não iriam ao tribunal no dia seguinte, como ele lhe havia prometido. De fato, Nick não estava ansioso para encontrar Edgeworth lá, mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça quebrar uma promessa para a filha. Então, Trucy deixara escapar que Edgeworth estivera no bar e lhe prometera levá-la para o tribunal e apresentá-la a Mary White.

Nick cogitara deixar que o promotor fizesse a boa ação, poupando-o da situação embaraçosa. Então, seus sentimentos confusos falaram mais alto. eEle queria uma explicação para aquele beijo. Por isso, decidiu esperá-lo ali junto à filha.

- Papai... descobriu - explicou a pequena, com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Ah – Edgeworth lhe voltou o olhar, parecendo reparar em suas roupas.

Nick usava um moletom velho e um chapéu, as mesmas roupas com que ele parecia estar sempre, à exceção do terno ressuscitado para o dia anterior.

- Você não vem junto, então?

Era só impressão de Nick aquele desapontamento na voz do promotor, certo?

- Eu... – Ele queria dizer que confiava Trucy aos seus cuidados, e pedir à filha que não desse trabalho ao amigo. Apenas isso... Mas... se fosse para dizer que iria, Nick deveria dizer com confiança, porém... – Preciso tomar conta dela, né? Se bem conheço a Trucy, a testemunha principal do caso vai virar o senhor Chapéu. – Mas Nick acabara por inventar uma desculpa.

- Oh, você vai, pai?

- Claro! Edgeworth teria um ataque se te visse tirar uma evidência da calcinha!

- Como? – O promotor deu um passo para trás.

- Então, podemos entrar no carro, ou não?

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas logo abriu a porta, fazendo sinal para Trucy ir na parte de trás e pedindo que ela pusesse o cinto. Nick andou lentamente para o carona, sentindo as bochechas arderem ao se lembrar do incidente da tarde anterior.

Aquele seria outro longo dia, Nick tinha certeza.

Todavia, sua cabeça não deixava de se lembrar do rosto frágil de Mary White no centro de detenção. E para ela? O dia seria longo, ou curto e sem piedade?

Mesmo sem ela ser sua cliente, Nick acreditava em sua inocência. Mia não lhe ensinara o que pensar dos outros, mas naquele momento, Nick tinha certeza de que Mary não matara Craig Tumen.

Ele se lembrou de sua conversa com Ryo Kanshuu, do quarto onde o crime ocorrera, dos corredores do pequeno hotel onde o casal passaria a noite em sua visita à cidade e até do kit que Mary comprara antes de passar mal no corredor.

Algo acontecera naquele momento. Havia alguns minutos perdidos em toda aquela descrição. Os minutos em que Mary estava encostada a uma parede, sofrendo de algum mal que mais tarde lhe causaria um desmaio e a mandaria para o hospital.

Se a pessoa que não era sua cliente não havia mesmo sido a agente do homicídio, restava a ele encontrar naquele quarto fechado quem o havia cometido. Ryo Kanshuu? Um hóspede? Uma pessoa havia matado Craig Tumen naquela noite. E ela não era Mary White.

Nick não tinha essas informações, ele não tinha nada e por isso havia se desesperado no dia anterior. Ele sequer podia contar com blefes em pleno tribunal, já que estaria lá como mero ouvinte.

Nick olhou para Edgeworth, que segurava o volante com firmeza, de um jeito muito menos elegante que o da noite anterior. Sua presença o desestabilizava? Ou o promotor apenas estaria preocupado por haver perdido aquela batalha contra a injustiça?

Se ao menos ele pudesse se levantar e gritar com todas as suas forças: "protesto!"...

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Simulado da OAB neste final-de-semana, alguém tá dentro? É nem eu sei se estou, e se eu descobrir que tô um fracasso total? Nessas horas a gente se pergunta como o Juiz passou no shihou shiken, né? Ela deve ser muito mais difícil que a nossa e dizem que os juízes têm que estar no topo da pontuação! Imagiiiina?_

_Enquanto esse mistério não se soluciona, no próximo capítulo, falaremos um pouco com a mulher invísivel! Não percam :D  
><em>


	11. Evidência

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história.

Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – <strong>**Evidência  
><strong>

Parecia fazer uma eternidade que Nick não ficava na sala de espera para aguardar um julgamento. Nem havia se passado tanto tempo assim. Meses apenas.

Trucy entrara saltitando enquanto seguia os dois homens. Ela olhava para todos os lados, como se a mulher invisível pudesse estar em algum canto graças a seus truques. Era incrível como ela podia ficar assim, quando tão pouco tempo atrás, naquele mesmo lugar, seu pai...

- Lá está ele - a voz de Edgeworth interrompeu seus pensamentos a tempo. O promotor apontava para uma pessoa de terno, parada em uma posição desconfortável próximo à porta para a sala de julgamento.

- Ele quem?

- Senhor Lawson?

O homem voltou-se para os dois e seus olhos pareciam brilhar. Era apenas alguns anos mais novo, mas ele tinha um jeito bastante infantil. Nick poderia afirmar que certamente ele não atuara em muitos casos antes daquele.

- Senhor Edgeworth! Que bom vê-lo! Eu o estava esperando, sabe? E este é seu...

- Meu assistente, o senhor Wright. Onde está a senhorita White?

- A polícia irá trazê-la a qualquer momento. Eu a vi ontem bem tarde da noite, como lhe disse ao telefone. Não consegui falar com ela ainda depois disso.

- Bem, eu espero ser de alguma ajuda. – Edgeworth fez uma espécie de vênia, típica sua, que faria alguém se perguntar que tipo de treinamento ele recebera de Manfred Von Karma.

Antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, Mary White apareceu algemada. Os guardas soltaram a corda que prendia suas mãos ao corpo e a deixaram diante de Lawson.

- Senhorita White, é um prazer revê-la. – Edgeworth fez nova reverência.

- Muito obrigada por tudo – ela abaixou a cabeça, dizendo-o para todos os três.

Nick sentiu uma pontada de culpa por haver desistido do caso na noite anterior. Por causa de sua confusão, muitas horas de preparo foram perdidas. E lá estava ele, jogado em julgamento. Exceto que... ele estava do seu lado de costume, ouvindo os conselhos habituais que um advogado dá a seus clientes antes de uma sessão.

Um sorriso amargo lhe veio aos lábios.

- Você se encontrou com mais alguém no hotel? – ouviu Edgeworth perguntar.

- Só me lembro do senhor que nos levou ao quarto com uma bandeja de chá gelado. Eu o bebi e ia tomar um banho quando notei que não havia trazido algumas coisas. Como o senhor nos havia comentado da pequena loja do hotel, fui lá comprar e foi ele mesmo quem recebeu o dinheiro. Não sei se éramos os únicos hóspedes...

- Não, havia ao menos mais uma pessoa - disse o promotor. - De acordo com as informações da polícia, eles chamaram uma testemunha que seria hóspede do hotel. Você não se encontrou com ela?

- Não, em momento nenhum.

Antes que Nick pudesse perguntar como Edgeworth soubera disso, todos foram chamados para o início do julgamento. Trucy havia corrido para algum lado e não teve chance de falar com Mary. Por isso, Nick prometeu-se, ao menos, fazer com que houvesse um recesso.

* * *

><p>Para surpresa de Miles, o primeiro a testemunhar foi o detetive Dick Gumshoe, e não um amigo como ele mesmo lhe havia informado. O homem estava pálido e magro; seu testemunho foi ainda mais fraco que o normal. Tudo se apoiava nas câmeras de segurança.<p>

Quando Miles fez o advogado principiante de Mary comentar que nada além da roupa ligava Mary à mulher de yukata que entrara no quarto pela última vez, Gumshoe perdeu o pouco de coerência que sua saúde ainda lhe deixara. E Payne, alguns fios de cabelo.

O testemunho de Ryo Kanshuu, por outro lado, não mudou muito o caso. Ele não vira nada. Estava na loja, conversara com Mary, vendera o tal kit, continuara na loja. Apenas soubera de algo errado quando a polícia entrara em seu hotel, dizendo haver ocorrido um homicídio ali. Quando perguntado se as fitas poderiam ser alteradas, o senhor disse que ele mesmo cuidava delas e que contratara uma empresa de respeito para fazer a instalação e manutenção. Então, acreditava que elas mostrassem a verdade.

Miles suspirou. A verdade era que nenhum dos dois lados tinha um caso sólido. Contudo, o juiz não parecia se lembrar do princípio da dúvida, em que o réu deveria ser inocente a não ser por prova irrefutável de sua culpa. A promotoria havia com sucesso feito com que a yukata se tornasse a identidade de Mary, quando aquela mulher não tinha o rosto voltado para as câmeras em momento algum e sumira logo após deixar o quarto com as roupas sujas. Por que apenas ele ouvia a dúvida gritando ali?

- Gostaria de mais uma pergunta, meritíssimo! – gritou Lawson, para espanto de Miles.

O que ele ia dizer? Miles nem estava prestando atenção a ele. Como ele pudera agir sozinho, após ouvir tantas vezes ao telefone que receberia ajuda apenas se aceitasse cooperar inteiramente? Em outras palavras, ele seria a voz de Miles naquela sala. Nada mais.

- Essa yukata é fornecida pelo seu hotel, senhor Kanshuu?

- Sim, senhor. – O senhor Kanshuu parecia confuso, olhando várias vezes para a mesa da acusação.

- Então, há várias iguais, certo?

- Sim...

- Então, essa pessoa poderia ser qualquer mulher que pegou uma yukata da lavanderia.

- Mas eu cuido pessoalmente de todas. Não dei por falta de nada, senhor advogado.

- O senhor olhou atentamente? Após um homicídio, não creio que as pessoas pensem em contar yukatas.

- Não temos muitos quartos senhor. E nunca estamos com lotação máxima. Eu daria falta de uma yukata, tenho certeza!

- E quantos hóspedes estavam no hotel naquele dia, senhor Kanshuu?

- Seis, senhor.

- Então, por que o senhor acha que, desses seis hóspedes, apenas a minha cliente poderia ser a mulher a entrar no quarto, quando ela claramente vinha de outra direção?

- Protesto, meritíssimo – Payne gritou, como quem tenta alcançar uma mesa alta aos pulos. - Certamente não existem mulheres invisíveis, mas a câmera de segurança possui vários pontos cegos. Não queria perder tempo com isso, mas peço para chamar um representante da firma responsável pela segurança do hotel.

O juiz assentiu algumas vezes.

- Pois bem, ouviremos a nova testemunha logo após um rápido recesso. A menos que a defesa possua alguma nova pergunta para o senhor Kanshuu.

Miles viu o advogado olhar de esguelha para Phoenix Wright. Então, fora dali que saíra aquela história das yukatas... Não fora um argumento magnífico, mas era reconfortante ver um pouco do estilo de Wright de volta.

O ex-advogado balançou a cabeça para Lawson. Seus olhos brilhavam, atentos a Winston Payne.

- Nada mais, meritíssimo.

Miles não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Só que, no fundo, havia nele um pouco de tristeza. Ele queria ter sido o causador daquele brilho no olhar de Wright. Levou os dedos à boca; seus lábios estavam ressecados.

**Continuará!**

_Anita_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Ai ai... Alguém mais odeia Civil? Ainda bem que o Phoenix é advogado criminalista, né? Será que ele entende de Civil mais que eu? Tô precisando de um apanhado geral sobre tipos de contrato e direitos reais! Talvez eu deva perguntar ao Miles, né?_

_No próximo capítulo, a Trucy enfim será apresentada à mulher invisível e nos prepararemos para a próxima testemunha. Miles ficará muito feliz ao saber de quem se trata. :D_


	12. Trucy e a Mulher Invisível

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 - Trucy e a Mulher Invisível<strong>

Nick chamou Trucy assim que pôde. A menina havia esperado do lado de fora, correndo pelos corredores e, pelo jeito, assustando certo detetive com seus truques.

- Quando saí do meu testemunho, um senhor veio me perguntar coisas... – dizia Gumshoe, passando a mão no cabelo. - Achei que ia ser preso, cara! Sabe, o senhor Edgeworth está certo de que não foi a ré. Então foi outra pessoa, né? Não tem como alguém se esfaquear, né, cara?

O ex-advogado sorriu, segurando a filha pelo ombro:

- Sinto muito, detetive. Trucy devia estar ansiosa por saber mais da Mary White.

- Mas, cara, você a conhece, é? Quem é essa menina, cara? E eu já não a vi em algum lugar?...

- Esta é Trucy Wright, minha filha.

- Oh, você tem uma filha!

- Wright, você não deveria estar falando com a senhorita White neste pouco tempo que temos? – Edgeworth os interrompeu.

Trucy imediatamente voou dos braços do pai para cumprimentar sua "parceira" de mágica, como se entrevistasse um ídolo. A outra a olhava assustada, e logo Nick teve que ir salvá-la.

- Minha filha é uma menina bastante imaginativa! – explicou.

- Mas então eu te ensino o truque de minhas calcinhas, se você me disser como fazer para ficar invisível! – Trucy não parecia haver entendido a mensagem do pai.

- Wright, faça algo com essa menina. – Uma veia parecia a ponto de explodir na testa do promotor.

- Mas foi você quem a trouxe aqui, né?

- Não para atrapalhar meu caso! E, além do mais, foi você quem prometeu que ela poderia falar com a senhorita White.

- Bem, se você não tivesse ficado ocupado ontem, teríamos o caso mais preparado e não teríamos que usar o intervalo pra isso.

- Se você não tivesse pirado e saído correndo do gabinete ontem, teríamos preparado melhor o caso.

- Se você não tivesse me agar... - Neste momento, a boca de Nick foi coberta por ambas as mãos do promotor.

E ele agradeceu por dentro, apesar de continuar a brigar, agora fisicamente, com o outro. Por pouco ele não disse algo muito estranho.

Sim, a culpa era toda de Edgeworth por havê-lo beijado daquela forma... Mas... Nick também havia retribuído e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentira-se leve, como se a insígnia que lhe fora tirada não mais importasse. Não que o outro precisasse saber disso também. Não era como se ele houvesse se declarado.

Nick não compreendia a atitude de Edgeworth na noite anterior, mas esperar por um motivo romântico seria demais. Estresse? Uma forma de puni-lo? Talvez até um passo mal calculado, como o incidente em seu carro com os tais livros... Até mesmo o promotor era passível de erros de cálculo.

- Com licença... – Mary interrompeu a queda de braço deles. - Eu gostaria de saber o que vai acontecer agora...

- Alguém da empresa de segurança testemunhará sobre as câmeras. E falaremos sobre os pontos cegos – Edgeworth respondeu de sua forma perfeita de sempre.

Ele não estava nem um pouco perturbado pelo que acontecera na noite anterior? Por Nick haver quase deixado aquilo escapar? Era certo que ele o impedira de forma que ninguém o descobrisse, mas aquela tranquilidade toda... Como?

- Sobre como eu sumi do vídeo...?

- Mais precisamente, sobre como você apareceu do outro lado do hotel.

- Não fui eu. Fiquei o tempo todo ali, encostada à parede, sentindo-me tonta, fraca. Não queria preocupar Craig... Se ao menos eu houvesse voltado a tempo!

- Imagino se hoje teríamos duas vítimas neste julgamento... – disse Edgeworth.

Nick assentiu distraidamente:

- Isso me faz imaginar que motivo alguém teria para isso.

- Sobre isso, eu estava pensando ontem, sabe? – interrompeu Lawson.

Todavia, antes que ele pudesse se explicar melhor, o grupo foi chamado novamente para dentro da sala.

Nick ouviu Edgeworth se engasgar quando ele notou quem seria a próxima testemunha.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Trucy! Adoro a Trucy! Mas quem será essa testemunha capaz de deixar nosso amado Miles (que é só meu, ainda que eu engane vocês chamando de nosso) ficar tão nervoso assim? Algum comentário, qualquer coisa? Deixem uma review! E eu sei que fiquei milênios sem atualizar, mas agora tentarei ser mais constante, prometo!_

_Por fim, já falei no início, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto abrem dia 6 de fevereiro (de 2012, sorry). Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_


	13. A Próxima Testemunha

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 - A Próxima Testemunha<br>**

Miles conseguia ouvir a risada de Wright no canto de seu ouvido. Não era engraçado; ele queria gritar.

"Engraçado é você quase gritar que nós dois nos beijamos, ou pior, que eu o ataquei ontem. Wendy Oldbag ser a próxima testemunha, não."

Por sorte, ninguém ali a via como testemunha-chave. Ao menos, não para a defesa.

O promotor olhou seu colega, Winston Payne, em busca de algum sinal de que ele possuísse uma carta na manga. Mas o outro apenas pediu que Oldbag dissesse seu nome completo e profissão. Algo que ela fez com prazer, sempre pronta a cooperar com a promotoria.

- Mas por que aquele bonitão está do lado errado? – perguntou ela, após se identificar como representante da empresa de segurança contratada por Ryo Kanshuu.

- Isso não é relevante. Eu gostaria que falasse sobre a instalação das câmeras de vigilância, senhora Oldbag.

- Senhorita, por favor! Não queremos mal entendidos, não é? – Miles sentiu que esta frase era voltada para ele.

E Wright deu uma nova risada.

- Mais uma e eu quebro seus dentes - disse Miles ao colega de defesa.

- Não sei do que está falando, bonitão.

- Wright, apenas se concentre!

Oldbag explicou como o sistema funcionava, usando palavras parecidas com as de Ryo Kanshuu na ocasião em que falara com Wright. Como era um hotel pequeno, o vídeo mostrava quatro cenas por vez, alternando com outras quatro a cada dois segundos. Ademais, as câmeras eram estáticas. Sua empresa tinha planos melhores, claro, mas que não estavam de acordo com a renda de que o senhor Kanshuu dispunha.

Ao final da vez da acusação, Lawson ajeitou sua postura, segurando a mesa como se não houvesse um chão para apoiar seus pés.

- Então, como as câmeras não se mexem, é possível haver pontos cegos?

- Mesmo com as que se mexem! – Oldbag continuava a manter os olhos fixos em Miles.

Ele parou para imaginar o que ela diria de sua cena na noite anterior, quando sua língua roçara a garganta de Wright, alguém de quem a mulher não era a maior fã.

- Não apenas isso. Há dois segundos perdidos a cada dois segundos.

- As câmeras captam tudo, mas se não há um vídeo para gravar, infelizmente...

- Portanto, há pontos cegos e momentos cegos no vídeo.

- Foi o plano que mais se ajustava às necessidades de nosso cliente.

- Protesto! – gritou Payne. - Meritíssimo, essas falhas apenas mostram que a ré poderia ter ido para outro lado do hotel sem ser vista.

Miles cochichou para o advogado de Mary.

- Protesto! – respondeu Lawson. - Minha cliente nunca vira aquele hotel antes e não saberia em que momento se mover.

- A defesa tem alguma razão nisso - disse o juiz. - Imagino que nem mesmo um antigo hóspede do hotel poderia saber com detalhes o funcionamento das câmeras.

- Gostaria de pedir para a testemunha falar sobre o monitor de onde o encarregado da recepção poderia observar as câmeras. – Payne arrumou seus papéis, ainda parecendo controlado.

Miles voltou seu olhar para Oldbag, que não parecia haver desviado o seu nem por um momento.

- Bom, o monitor fica bem na recepção, por onde todos os clientes têm que passar para fazer check-in. Se alguém quisesse realmente saber isso, poderia calcular como parecer invisível.

Desta vez foi Wright quem deu a dica a Lawson.

- Então, qualquer cliente poderia ter acesso à movimentação das câmeras?

- Nossa empresa põe o monitor onde o cliente pedir. No caso desse hotel, imagino que se um cliente estivesse interessado poderia ver como tudo funciona.

- Protesto, Meritíssimo - interrompeu Payne, ainda parecendo bastante controlado. - Nenhuma pessoa naquele hotel teria motivos para o homicídio, sendo que ficou comprovado que nada foi levado durante o ataque.

- Protesto. O fato de a senhorita White ser namorada da vítima é um motivo para ela não querer matá-la. Os dois estavam muito bem quando entraram ali, segundo depoimento do próprio senhor Kanshuu.

- Casais brigam, senhor advogado.

- Mas a ré teria que ter premeditado tudo se ela estivesse prestando atenção nas câmeras desde o momento em que entraram no hotel.

- Ela poderia tê-las visto quando foi à recepção comprar o kit.

- Se os senhores observarem o mapa do hotel, verão que o monitor fica na recepção ao lado da loja. Mas pelo caminho que vimos nas câmeras, a ré não passou pela recepção para fazer suas compras.

- A defesa está certa: se o crime não foi premeditado, a ré não teria tempo para observar as câmeras quando foi à loja - disse o juiz, olhando os documentos nos autos.

Payne suspirou, parecendo resignado:

- Eu queria poupar a todos das tragédias pessoais da vítima, mas como o Meritíssimo deseja saber a motivação da ré, eu gostaria de chamar a próxima testemunha. Uma hóspede do hotel do senhor Kanshuu.

- Uma hóspede? – perguntou o juiz, surpreso.

- Sim, ela irá nos dar detalhes sobre por que a ré iria querer matar o senhor Craig Tumen.

- Pois bem, que ela seja trazida. Muito obrigado por seus serviços, senhorita Oldbag.

Miles nunca se sentira tão aliviado quanto no momento em que Oldbag saiu da corte, não sem antes lhe mandar beijos.

- Antes da próxima testemunha, eu declaro um recesso de cinco minutos para que possamos nos preparar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Yay! Viva à testemunha. Eu sei, eu sei, foi fanservice descarado mas não tem como fazer uma fic com o Miles no tribunal e não pôr essa testemunha! Agora resta saber o que acontecerá após o recesso...  
><em>

_Por fim, já falei no último capítuloe no início, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_


	14. Yukata

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 - Yukata<br>**

Nick estava batendo o pé no chão. Havia recuperado um pouco de seu jeito, fazendo Lawson blefar até conseguir quebrar a linha da acusação, mas ainda não chegaram a lugar nenhum. Não fazia ideia de quem poderia ter feito aquilo a Craig e sabia que uma hora ou outra o juiz iria perguntar isso. "Então, quem teria motivo para matar a vítima?", era a pergunta que sempre lhe vinha à mente.

Olhou para Mary, com quem Edgeworth falava, preparando-a para um possível depoimento. Mas sabia pela expressão do promotor que nada viria dali. Por que Craig a levara ao hotel? Ela disse que a ideia partira dele; que ele tinha algo a fazer na cidade e perguntara se a namorada também gostaria de ir. Mary não sabia o que Craig teria a fazer ali. Nem por que escolhera um hotel tão desconhecido como o de Ryo Kanshuu.

- Por que é mesmo que a perícia tem certeza de quando ele morreu? – perguntou Nick a Lawson, não querendo interromper Edgeworth.

- Bem, ele tinha um relógio, que quebrou quando ele caiu durante o ataque. – Ele folheou seus papéis. – Isso bate com logo após o horário da nota fiscal da compra da senhorita Mary.

- Não pergunte o que já vimos! – Edgeworth cruzou os braços, batendo o pé sobre o assoalho. – Gumshoe falou sobre isso em seu testemunho.

- Mas não seria muito mais fácil tê-lo matado antes de sair? Simular um retorno é trabalhoso demais...

- Diga isso ao juiz, Wright.

Nick deixou os ombros caírem. Era difícil imaginar que motivo a acusação tinha para apresentar ao tribunal quando a pessoa que deveria sabê-lo nada tinha a dizer. O que poderia destruir um casal feliz a ponto de provocar uma tragédia em tão pouco tempo?

Não que as coisas não acabassem mudando de um momento para outro. A forma como ele via Miles Edgeworth mudara com apenas um beijo.

Nick olhava para Lawson e para Edgeworth, ainda não acreditando em quem era a próxima testemunha. Toda a brincadeira ao ver Wendy Oldbag no banco havia se desvanecido quando ele descobriu que Mary possuía, sim, um motivo para matar Craig.

A hóspede do hotel era a ex-esposa da vítima.

- Poderia nos contar o que a senhora fazia no hotel naquela noite? – pediu Payne, após revelar a identidade da tal hóspede.

- Craig e eu precisávamos resolver alguns assuntos de nosso casamento... Na verdade, nós... ainda tínhamos algo, e eu estou grávida. Precisávamos decidir o que fazer. No dia anterior, ele me avisou que sua atual namorada também viria, por isso reservou outro quarto para os dois. Nós nos veríamos uma hora depois que... ele morreu.

Payne assentia. Como ele havia escondido uma ex-esposa assim?

Nick olhou para Mary e percebeu que mesmo ela parecia chocada. Ou sua cliente era uma boa atriz, ou ela não sabia de algo daquele testemunho. Menos mal.

Ao menos, aquela personagem revelava-se a peça restante. Nick podia ver no olhar de Edgeworth que era exatamente assim que o promotor se sentia.

No entanto, precisariam blefar muito até formar um quadro perfeito da noite do crime em que Mary White se encontrasse longe do quarto.

- A defesa gostaria de prosseguir agora, Meritíssimo - disse Lawson, já aconselhado por Edgeworth. - A senhora Gertrude Tumen possui alguma comprovação de que o filho é da vítima?

- Não há outra pessoa que possa ser o pai. Ao contrário de Craig, eu apenas estava me encontrando com ele.

- Se vocês continuavam a se ver, por que se separaram?

- Problemas de casal... Eu havia me mudado aqui para a cidade, ele preferiu ficar lá por causa do trabalho. Mal nos víamos, e aí o amor esfriou.

- E quando voltaram a se ver?

- Faz uns seis meses. Nós nos reunimos com os advogados para cuidar da pensão e... tudo voltou a ser como quando nos conhecemos.

- A vítima já estava com a ré nesse período?

- Sim. Mas é que ela era muito grudenta, sabe? Craig não sabia o que ela poderia fazer se a largasse. Ele tinha medo disso. Por isso, ele queria ir com calma.

- A vítima sabia que a senhora estava grávida?

- Sim, por isso precisávamos conversar pessoalmente. Aí, a namorada dele descobriu que ele viria à cidade e pediu para vir junto.

- Quer dizer que, até onde a senhora sabe, a ré não tinha conhecimento do caso dos dois?

- Protesto, Meritíssimo. O homicídio prova que a ré tinha algum problema com a vítima.

- Pois este assunto nunca veio à tona até agora. A ré não sabia do caso ou mesmo da gravidez.

- E por que mais ela acompanharia a vítima em uma viagem?

- Como uma forma de passarem um tempo a sós. Se a vítima a estava traindo, então a relação deles devia estar com algum problema. A ré, sentindo isso, resolveu tentar recomeçar tudo com o namorado.

- Então, a defesa confirma que a ré sabia que algo estava errado?

- Não que a vítima a estava traindo. A defesa reafirma que não havia qualquer motivo para o crime.

- A acusação afirma que a ré descobriu sobre o caso e então decidiu matar o namorado. A defesa teria alguma prova de que a ré não sabia do caso?

Nick sentiu que Lawson dera um passo para trás, como se houvesse sido atingido por um tiro.

- Vejo que a acusação sustenta que em algum momento a ré descobriu sobre o caso e decidiu vingar-se da vítima, sendo o crime uma prova em si. Se a defesa não tem nenhuma prova em contrário...

- Protesto! – Nick gritou com todas as suas forças, apontando para a testemunha. - A defesa gostaria de solicitar mais detalhes sobre por que a vítima decidiu ter um encontro com a testemunha sabendo que sua namorada estaria no mesmo hotel.

- Protesto! – Payne pareceu ignorar que quem gritava não era mais o advogado. – Não haveria como minha testemunha saber o que se passava dentro da cabeça da vítima.

- O senhor Payne tem razão. Protesto negado, senhor... Wright? – O juiz tinha a expressão confusa, mas não acrescentou qualquer comentário a respeito. E prosseguiu: - Como a defesa não conseguiu contraargumentar as razões para a ré cometer o crime, não me resta nada senão...

- Protesto!

Nick olhou assustado para Miles Edgeworth, que se explicou:

- O fato de o crime ter ocorrido também é uma prova concreta para outra pessoa havê-lo cometido – e ele apontou para a testemunha. – A senhora Tumen pode haver se cansado de esperar que o pai de seu filho se decidisse, e ela mesma decidiu por ele. Matando-o.

- O senhor... Edgeworth? Ele tem razão... – O juiz pareceu esfregar os olhos e a cabeça.

- Protesto, Meritíssimo - disse Payne. - Por que a senhora Tumen iria até o quarto da vítima quando ela iria vê-la em apenas uma hora?

- Porque ela não teria como explicar um corpo em seu quarto, e a ré hoje seria ela.

- E a defesa teria alguma prova de que a testemunha sequer saiu de seu quarto? Podemos ver cada um dos quartos com as câmeras do hotel, e a única pessoa circulando naquele dia foi Mary White.

- Nós apenas observamos desde o momento em que o casal fez o check-in, mas a senhora Tumen teria chegado antes. E ela está neste vídeo, saída das fontes termais do hotel com a yukata fornecida aos hóspedes. – Edgeworth mostrou a foto da pessoa que entrou no quarto pouco após Mary haver saído da loja.

Houve um burburinho no tribunal e o juiz pediu silêncio.

- Eu gostaria de saber onde a senhora Tumen estava no momento do crime - pediu o juiz, olhando para a testemunha.

- Eu de fato fui tomar banho nas termas do hotel, já que ainda faltava uma hora para meu encontro com Craig. Mas continuei lá até ouvir a movimentação da polícia. Então, saí e prestei depoimento, Meritíssimo. Por que eu o mataria? Se eu estivesse com tanta raiva, eu mataria a namorada.

- Eu gostaria de pedir para que víssemos a fita em acelerado para podermos comprovar o que a minha testemunha diz, Meritíssimo - pediu Payne, olhando seus papéis.

Como Nick já esperava, as fitas mostraram de forma bastante clara que Gertrude entrara na sala de banhos termais e saíra de lá no momento em que a polícia já estava passando. Seu yukata estava impecável.

O que fazer agora? Ele olhava ao redor buscando alguma coisa que pudesse dizer para ao menos ganhar tempo, mas eles não possuíam nenhuma carta na manga. Nada.

Ele olhou para Edgeworth como quem pedia desculpas. Se não houvesse deixado todos os seus sentimentos se intrometerem, Mary não receberia agora a sentença de culpada de homicídio, o que era o mesmo que a pena de morte.

Se ao menos Nick houvesse investigado mais... por exemplo, ido até o lugar onde Gertrude dizia haver estado durante o crime. Ele tinha certeza de que encontraria lá a tal yukata manchada de sangue. Ou algum indício ao menos que ligasse o crime àquele lugar.

Substituindo o doce sabor do beijo da noite anterior, a amargura da culpa ardia-lhe nos lábios.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_E com isso chegamos perto do final. Sim! Os próximos capítulos serãos últimos. Espero que tenham gostado desta história... Não parece, rs. Mas prometo que fiz de coração, viu?  
><em>

_Por fim, já falei nos últimos capítulos no início, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_


	15. A Reviravolta

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 - A Reviravolta<br>**

Nick mordeu os lábios. Tudo parecia haver desmoronado justo quando Edgeworth os pusera diante do culpado. Nick sabia que era aquela mulher no banco de testemunhas.

Agora o juiz apenas esperava ver que a defesa não possuía mais nada para dar sua sentença contra Mary White. Ele, que sempre decidia acertadamente no final das contas, não poderia fazer nada quando faltavam aos autos as provas que Nick deveria haver recolhido no dia anterior.

- A defesa tem algo a acrescentar com relação ao vídeo e ao testemunho? – perguntou o homem, olhando para o promotor que nesse dia estava do lado oposto, auxiliando a defesa.

Houve um silêncio pesado. Nick estava pronto para dizer qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à cabeça. Sua experiência provara que até dois segundos podiam ser significativos para um julgamento. Mas nada. As lembranças de seu outro julgamento, quando menosprezara o promotor e ainda lançara uma prova sem nem saber direito de onde viera, pesavam.

- Sim, Meritíssimo - afirmou Edgeworth, para a surpresa de Nick, que apenas olhava para todos os lados, sem saber como blefar mais. - A defesa gostaria de saber a que horas a senhora Tumen chegou ao hotel. Vimos um bom tempo da fita e em nenhum momento ela entrou em seu quarto. Contudo, o momento do check-in começou apenas meia hora antes da chegada da vítima e da ré.

- Pois bem, a que horas a senhora chegou ao hotel?

- Oh... Eu não lembro bem. Mas cheguei bastante cedo. Sabia que o senhor Kanshuu me deixaria entrar no quarto.

- Então, a senhora já havia estado lá.

- Sim, algumas vezes. Craig e eu nos encontrávamos muito lá...

- E qual a sua relação com o senhor Kanshuu?

- Protesto! Não vejo qual é a relevância disso, Meritíssimo.

- Concordo com o senhor Payne. O senhor Edgeworth acha que há importância na relação entre o senhor Kanshuu e a senhora Tumen?

- Sim. Pois a senhora Tumen sabe com detalhes os pontos cegos da câmera. Algo que minha cliente não sabe.

- Eu o conheço porque fico hospedada ali com frequência.

- Eu gostaria de lembrar que a testemunha está sob juramento e que deve dizer a verdade. – Edgeworth parecia fingir olhar seus papéis, falando de maneira tranquila. – A senhora mantém relações com o senhor Kanshuu?

Novo burburinho. O juiz bateu o martelo pedindo silêncio e olhou para Edgeworth:

- De onde veio essa ideia, senhor Edgeworth?

- Estou lendo nos autos que havia duas xícaras de chá no quarto, oferecido pelo senhor Kanshuu. A ré se sentiu mal pouco depois de tomá-lo. A vítima não ofereceu resistência aos ataques. Eu sugiro que o senhor Kanshuu ensinou à senhora Tumen a localização dos pontos cegos das câmeras e pôs sonífero no chá da vítima e de sua acompanhante. A intenção da senhora Tumen era encontrar os dois dentro do quarto, como se fosse um encontro a três planejado, e fazer parecer que a ré atacara a vítima e até ela mesma, sua amante, ao ouvir o motivo de estarem ali. Os dois brigaram, um matou o outro e se matou. Contudo, a senhorita White saiu do quarto antes disso. Então, a senhora Tumen teve uma ideia muito melhor: faria parecer que a ré matara seu ex-marido, e então, ela seria condenada e morta.

- Mas por que a senhora Tumen faria tudo isso quando ela mesma estaria com seu nome registrado no hotel?

- Eu imagino que um dos assuntos que o senhor Tumen pretendia conversar com ela era exatamente sobre a paternidade da criança. Afinal, para a senhora Tumen agir tão furiosamente assim, mais que ciúmes da senhorita White, ela sabia que perderia tudo quando a vítima descobrisse que não era o verdadeiro pai da criança. Infelizmente, não tenho como provar todas essas afirmações no momento. Mas um teste no chá e um exame de DNA deverão ser o bastante para destruir a teoria de que a ré é a culpada. Afinal, ela não teria por que tomar um sonífero, e havia apenas mais uma pessoa naquele hotel para quem o senhor Tumen abriria a porta e que poderia estar usando uma yukata.

Nick viu a senhora Tumen mudar de atitude. Como já vira muitas testemunhas e tantos criminosos fazerem após todo o seu plano ser desvendado.

- Vocês não têm provas! Não podem me acusar sem provas! Não mesmo! Vocês não têm como saber, mesmo que eles tenham sido sedados!

- Infelizmente, não é o dever deste julgamento condená-la, senhora Tumen. Apenas declarar que Mary White é inocente. As provas virão a seu tempo. Eu me certificarei disso. – Edgeworth cruzou os braços e olhou para o juiz.

O homem de toga se recuperou e Nick prendeu a respiração, olhando para um Edgeworth estranhamente calmo.

- Bem, eu imagino que a polícia esteja providenciando um teste no chá neste momento, senhor Edgeworth. Contudo, não pretendo esperar esse resultado para encerrar o presente caso, já que a defesa foi clara ao dizer que não há qualquer prova que ligue o homicídio de Craig Tumen às ações de Mary White, que estava provavelmente inconsciente em um ponto do corredor invisível para as câmeras. Desta forma, absolvo a ré das presentes acusações.

Com a batida do martelo, alguns dos poucos fios de cabelo de Payne voaram pelo ar. Nick saltou sobre Edgeworth, não conseguindo conter o alívio, e começou a pular a seu redor:

- Você conseguiu! Nossa!

Edgeworth lhe devolveu um olhar estranho. Ele o estava repreendendo por abraçá-lo? Justo ele que o beijara? Mas fazia sentido: Edgeworth sabia que Nick havia ignorado detalhes importantes do caso por não haver levado a sério seu posto como investigador particular. Ele sabia que o caso teria sido muito mais limpo e perfeito se Nick houvesse feito um trabalho ao menos razoável.

Então, ele se afastou do promotor e apenas se virou a fim de parabenizar Lawson pelo caso e agradecê-lo por tudo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Mais um capítulo e com ele encerrei o julgamento! Meu primeiro julgamento! E eu nem esperava ter que fazê-lo quando comecei a escrever... Como me saí? Okay, melhor não dizerem quando forem me mandar reviews, certas coisas precisam ficar em segredo. :x Só não deixem de comentar!  
><em>

_Por fim, já falei nos últimos capítulos no início, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_Estes são os últimos capítulos, não desistam que estamos quase lá =D  
><em>


	16. Ao Final do Julgamento

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!  
><em>

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 - Ao Final do Julgamento<br>**

Miles olhou para as costas de Wright, sem saber como reagir. Algo estava errado e ele sabia que era o culpado.

No início, parecera uma boa ideia. Wright estava desempregado, Miles precisava de alguém com experiência para ajudá-lo... Por que não contratar Wright para trabalhar naquele caso? Se tudo desse certo, até para os próximos que fossem difíceis demais. A paixão do ex-advogado pela justiça era, com certeza, muito maior que a de Gumshoe por seu salário. Se os dois trabalhassem juntos, então, tudo seria muito menos cansativo para Miles, que poderia apenas se encarregar da papelada e de fazer um bom trabalho de argumentação no tribunal. Wright era um homem íntegro, confiável, que ele admirava por muitas razões além dessas.

E agora, Miles percebia que pisara na dor de seu amigo. Ele esfregara na sua cara tudo aquilo que Wright, sem explicação, e certamente sem merecer, havia perdido em um piscar de olhos. Ele estava bem, havia adotado uma menina saudável que animaria seus dias mais tediosos, tinha conseguido algum tipo de emprego, apesar de Miles não entender como, e até renovara o círculo de amizades com Kristoph Gavin, um respeitado advogado. Uma vida em que não havia lugar para o próprio Miles. Ainda assim, o promotor forçara sua entrada, oferecera dinheiro e até usara Trucy Wright para convencê-lo a voltar à sua antiga vida, só que de outra forma, não mais no topo como antes.

Miles levou as mãos aos cabelos, sacudindo-os como se pudesse fazer o tempo voltar.

- Nossa, o senhor foi demais! – ouviu alguém lhe gritar.

Abriu os olhos para encarar a pequena Trucy, dando-lhe um sinal de positivo. De repente, seu chapéu voou e, a seu lado, encontrava-se o senhor Chapéu:

- Muito bom mesmo! – disse o boneco, antes de sumir quase que magicamente na cartola da menina.

- Acho que não estive aos pés de seu pai, Trucy. Não fosse por ele, eu nunca teria tempo de sequer olhar direito a cena do crime... Nunca veria as xícaras de chá, ou tentaria saber de onde elas teriam vindo.

- Meu pai é muito bom, né? Talvez devamos mudar o nome da agência para incluir serviços de investigação!

Miles riu baixinho, mas balançou a cabeça:

- Acho que Wright não gosta muito de bancar o detetive.

- Tem certeza, senhor Edgeworth? – Trucy olhou pensativa para o pai, que ainda conversava com Lawson e Mary White. – Pois eu nunca vi meu pai realmente agir em algo. Sabe, ele só toca piano por causa do pôquer do bar, e sou eu quem normalmente o ajuda com o pôquer. E ele nem liga para nada.

- Você disse pôquer? Que você o ajuda? – Miles deu alguns passos atrás.

- A gente sempre ganha! Mas não ganhamos muito com isso! Não se preocupe, senhor Edgeworth! – Trucy voltou a olhar para Wright. – Eu sinto que papai só fica realmente feliz quando bebe seu suco de uva. Mas hoje eu vi que há algo que faz os olhos dele brilharem ainda mais.

- Hm... Ainda assim, Wright não me parece nada feliz no momento.

- Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o julgamento, né? É que vocês dois brigaram! Ninguém fica feliz quando briga com quem ama. Nem o senhor parece feliz, ainda que tenha ganhado hoje, senhor Edgeworth!

- Como?

Mas a menina já havia ido falar com o pai, parabenizá-lo e ainda tentar mais uma vez descobrir o "truque" de Mary White.

Como alguém tão pequena podia ter uma percepção tão aguçada sobre as pessoas? Wright não teria contado, certo? Sobre o beijo... Miles levou a mão aos lábios mais uma vez. Aquilo estava virando hábito, sem dúvida. Era só que sua boca estava tão seca que doía...

Miles andou lentamente para fora do fórum. Era um dia de verão bastante claro, a ponto de lhe queimar os olhos. Talvez ele pudesse andar até o parque e relaxar um pouco. Ultimamente, ele vinha emendando um trabalho ao outro... Não lhe faria mal desfrutar uns momentos ao ar livre.

Assim, ele também poderia caminhar de vez para longe da nova vida que Phoenix Wright conseguira para si. Ainda que as palavras daquela pequena menina lhe ecoassem na mente...

Wright nunca parecera tão feliz quanto durante o julgamento... Seria verdade? Pois, para Miles, seu amigo nunca lhe parecera ter o coração mais partido do que quando o julgamento, enfim, terminara.

- Ah... – disse Miles, ao sentir umas gotas geladas no rosto. - Está chovendo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Jeitinho de epílogo de caso este capítulo, não? Agora só falta resolver o pequeno problema entre Nick e Miles, será que tem jeito? Eu me esforçarei! Vocês, façam suas partes e comentem!  
><em>

_Repetindo pela enésima vez! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_E até a próxima :D  
><em>


	17. Vida Completa

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!  
><em>

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 - Vida Completa<br>**

Miles olhou para cima de sua pilha de pastas de processo. Elas haviam aumentado consideravelmente, já que ele ignorara a primeira leva para se concentrar no caso de Mary White. Ademais, chegaram todos os processos acumulados quando ele estava viajando e os próximos em que ele deveria trabalhar.

Havia muito a se fazer...

Por isso, ele demorou a olhar para a pessoa que entrava em seu gabinete.

E também porque ele espirrou.

- Você não me parece bem! – Era Wright, com barba por fazer, seu moletom e seu chapéu colorido.

- É só uma gripe... Eu estava andando um pouco depois do julgamento e fui pego por uma tempestade. Ou, então, é a gripe que o detetive Gumshoe tinha naquele dia que passou para mim. – Miles abaixou de novo o olhar para não encarar o homem.

- Bem, Trucy disse que queria me ver.

- Como?

- Minha filha, não se lembra dela?

- Claro que me lembro! Só não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso.

- Bem, Trucy disse que você esteve lá em casa ontem, logo depois que saí para comprar mais suco.

Miles sabia disso: fizera questão de esperar por horas até Wright sair, para que ele pudesse bater na porta e deixar com a menina o dinheiro pelos serviços prestados.

- Eu não disse que queria te ver. Apenas fui deixar seu pagamento. Que outro assunto eu teria com você?

- Oh.

O promotor olhou de soslaio para verificar a expressão que o outro estaria fazendo, pois sua resposta havia soado muito mais rude do que ele tencionara. Contudo, Wright apenas parecia levemente desapontado. A sensação que prevalecia era a de não saber o que mais fazer naquela sala.

- Então... eu já...

Miles queria impedir que ele completasse aquela frase. Aquela era a desculpa ideal para que se vissem a sós, para conversarem sobre tudo o que ocorrera. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ia de encontro à sua resolução de respeitar o novo estilo de vida do amigo. Segurá-lo ali e discutir o que já era passado era o mesmo que fazê-lo passar por toda aquela dor mais uma vez.

Ainda assim, ele daria tudo para ter um motivo para retê-lo ali...

Sentiu o movimento do outro em direção à porta. Esta se abriu. E se fechou. Miles fechou os olhos, segurando-se para não correr atrás dele. Mas... quanto mais longe Wright ficasse dele, mais difícil seria ir procurá-lo. Prova disso fora aquela noite no bar onde ele trabalhava como pianista - e jogador de pôquer, segundo Trucy lhe dissera. Miles chegara bem perto dele, apenas para parar no momento em que vira Kristoph, a pessoa que fazia parte da nova vida de Wright; a vida fora da qual ele havia sido deixado.

Por isso, ele tinha que agir. Não sabia bem o porquê. Não havia decidido que o próprio Wright preferiria construir uma vida sem ele? Sem os tribunais? Mas... Miles não aguentaria, ele não podia permitir isso!

Levantou-se e começou a correr. Tinha que abrir logo a porta, para alcançá-lo!

Mas algo o impediu de sair de seu gabinete. Algo estava em seu caminho.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntava Wright, ainda de pé ao lado da porta, com a mão na maçaneta. - Está fugindo? – Seus olhos estavam enormes.

- Eu... Não! Não é isso! – Miles olhou confuso para a porta e então para o amigo.

Então, percebeu o quão próximos os dois estavam. Exatamente em seu gabinete, onde eles haviam... Sentiu seu corpo agir instintivamente, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre suas bocas.

Não!

- Você não tinha saído? – conseguiu continuar, ainda que atropelando as sílabas. - Quando voltou?

Wright devolveu-lhe uma expressão confusa:

- Eu... ia sair, mas...

- Eu ouvi a porta! Você saiu, sim!

- Eu a abri, mas voltei... – Wright olhava para seus pés.

Como ele não percebia o quão próximos estavam? Não tinha medo? Depois de ser atacado daquela forma, como ele podia não temer ser beijado mais uma vez? Miles abraçou-se, sentindo um calafrio só em se lembrar novamente daquela noite.

- Eu queria me desculpar.

- Quê? – perguntou Miles, levando a mão à própria boca para se assegurar de que não fora ele quem o dissera. Em vez disso, ele tossiu.

- Você está bem mesmo? – Wright estava genuinamente preocupado.

- Claro, claro. Mas por que você quer se desculpar?

E o outro gargalhou, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça:

- Eu fiz o trabalho pela metade, larguei-o sem conseguir nada. Não sei se mereço o seu pagamento, Edgeworth. Mas aí você deixou o dinheiro com a Truce e ainda pediu para eu vir vê-lo... Eu achei que você... Ah, não é nada. Escuta, por que não se senta, que eu vou trazer água pra você? Também tenho um remédio muito bom aqui! Sabe, agora que sou pai e mãe da Truce, eu tenho que ser prevenido, né?

Miles sentiu-se ser guiado até a cadeira mais próxima e viu o ex-advogado andar por seu gabinete, buscando água e um copo.

- Você não tem por que se desculpar, Wright... – Miles olhou para sua mesa com estranha fixação. – Fui eu quem o tirou de sua nova vida. Achei que ia ser seu salvador, que o faria se reerguer. Ignorei completamente que, talvez, você não precisasse ser salvo. Você já tinha uma vida completa. – E ele murmurou: - Sem mim...

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_A grande conversa entre Miles e Nick, será que eles vão se resolver? Continuem lendo, agora s[o falta um pouquinhozinho meeeesmo!  
><em>

_Repetindo pela enésima vez! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_E até a próxima :D  
><em>


	18. A Reação de Wright

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!  
><em>

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 - A Reação de Wright<strong>

Dentro de seu gabinete, Miles continuava a falar para Wright:

- Você já tinha uma vida completa. – E ele murmurou: - Sem mim...

- Sem você? - replicou o advogado, com um esperado tom de incredulidade.

Miles pulou da cadeira, quase caindo no chão e ainda derrubando algumas pastas de processo.

Wright então correu para pegar tudo, fazendo sinal para que o promotor continuasse quieto em seu lugar.

- Você ouviu errado! – gritou Miles, sabendo que seu rosto devia estar mais vermelho que a fúcsia de suas roupas. - Eu não disse nada disso!

- Ah. Bem que não fez muito sentido! – Wright riu-se, terminando de pôr as pastas de volta à mesa, com alguma surpresa no rosto. – Nossa, você parece ter multiplicado esses papéis em vez de terminá-los.

- É... Eles aumentaram mesmo...

- Agora, vou trazer sua água e te dar o remédio. Você está até vermelho de febre.

Miles imaginou se ele realmente achava que era febre a razão de seu rubor. Nisso, ele sentiu o rosto queimar ainda mais.

- Mas eu é que lhe devo desculpas, Wright... – retomou o assunto.

- Por me contratar? Você sabe como é difícil para duas pessoas se manterem nos dias de hoje? Não é como se eu ganhasse muitas gorjetas do piano! Não fossem os truques da Trucy, não teríamos nem o que comer... Eu só gostaria de haver feito por merecer aquele dinheiro. Mas não sou um detetive, Edgeworth. Eu esperava mesmo que pudesse continuar assim, ganhando um trocado por fora, mas... Bem, acho que todos os casos que ganhei foram porque eu acreditava em meu cliente e, por isso, sabia que cada testemunha da acusação estaria mentindo de alguma forma, que cada prova estaria sendo mal interpretada.

Miles refletiu sobre isso por um momento.

- Eu vim pronto para recusar qualquer oferta sua. Mas juro que eu estava hesitando, e acho que foi por isso que eu vim... Bem, no final das contas, foi tudo um mal entendido da Truce, né? Agora, tome isto! – Ele lhe entregou um envelope com pó medicinal.

- Mas você estava ótimo hoje... na mesa de defesa.

- Acho que é porque eu estava me sentindo o advogado da Mary White. Algo que eu não posso ser. Não do banco de acusação, não dos bastidores.

- Então... – Miles logo se lembrou de Gavin. – Que tal sermos amigos? – ele ofereceu sua mão. – Você é bastante próximo daquele Gavin, não é? Talvez, eu também possa... ser como ele...

Wright gargalhou, para a surpresa do outro.

- Não posso? – perguntou Miles, sentindo o peito doer.

- Não, não como aquele cara.

E o promotor baixou a cabeça, sem saber mais o que dizer. Não queria desistir, não era de sua natureza desistir assim, mas... temia forçar sua presença novamente na vida de Wright.

- Além do mais... não é meio estranho? Depois de você me beijar daquele jeito e fazer tanto por mim, sermos apenas amigos?

- Como?

Então, Wright o beijou. Ainda mais intensamente do que Miles havia feito dias antes.

- Wright... Phoenix... – Miles murmurou, abraçando o homem à sua frente, mexendo em suas roupas.

Ao interromperem o beijo, Miles estava sem fôlego, descansando a cabeça no peito do outro.

- Mas, realmente, Edge... Miles... eu não imaginava que estivesse tão disposto a me conquistar...

- Eu... não diria que estava tão disposto assim.

- Vamos, não minta! – Wright riu, abraçando a cabeça que estava em seu peito, mas parecendo olhar algo além do corpo de Miles. – Toda essa história de me contratar, quando sabia muito bem do trabalho desastrado de investigação que eu sempre faço!

- Não sei do que está falando. É verdade que sempre me importei muito com você, Phoenix. E me senti muito mal ao descobrir o que lhe aconteceu meses atrás. Mas nunca havia percebido meus sentimentos até aquela noite, quando o vi quase se partir na minha frente. Eu não consegui me segurar, precisava fazer algo! Esse foi o momento em que me percebi apaixonado por você.

- Está mentindo e sabe disso.

- Não estou! – Miles afastou-se até se apoiar no encosto da cadeira onde estava.

- Está.

- Você tem alguma prova de que eu nutria algum sentimento além de amizade por você antes daquele beijo?

- Tenho. E foi exatamente ela que me fez perceber tudo agora há pouco.

- Do que está falando?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Penúltimo capítulo! E a conversa continua, o que será que está acontecendo? Só mais um! Só falta mais um! Por mais que eu odeie saber que não terminará num lindo capítulo 20 e sim num estranho 19... Mas é só mais unzinho! Continuem lendo e não se esqueçam de comentar, poxa...  
><em>

_Repetindo pela enésima vez! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_E até a próxima :D  
><em>


	19. Livros ao Chão

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa alguns meses após o término de Trials & Tribulations e do primeiro jogo do Miles. Contém ainda alguns spoilers de Apollo Justice, mas nada muito sério, apenas temas do pano de fundo do jogo como a atual situação do Phoenix e a Trucy. Eu não usei nada do segundo jogo do Miles, pois nunca o joguei. O que usei do primeiro é apenas a Kay, ou seja, vocês não precisam conhecê-lo, não há spoilers de lá. Se você nunca leu Phoenix Wright, mas não se importa com spoilers, imagino que não terão problemas para seguir esta história._

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Vane por revisar a fic para mim e à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Refrescante**

_História escrita como presente aos participantes do **Coculto 3**, uma troca de fics realizada pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 - Livros ao Chão<br>**

Phoenix levantou-se apenas para se ajoelhar mais uma vez no lado oposto de Miles, onde as pastas de processo haviam caído.

- Estes livros! Que você comprou antes mesmo de eu ir ao hotel. Eu me lembro muito bem deles. Você quase se quebrou, contorcendo-se para que eu não os visse no carro naquele dia.

Miles sentiu seu sangue evaporar, enquanto Phoenix levantava a sacola da livraria, ainda com os livros dentro. Exceto por um deles. E uma ilustração do Samurai Steel triunfando sobre o Evil Magistrate brilhava.

- Eles... não são meus! Eu... Não...

- Mas realmente... Eu mal acreditei quando o vi ali, caído junto às pastas! Custou-me algum tempo até... como você diz? Juntar tudo em um processo lógico e consistente. – Phoenix apontou para a sua cabeça com um dedo.

- Realmente, não reconheço esses livros.

- Sabe, você ainda os tinha, mesmo depois de enviar os que a senhorita Von Karma pediu. E estava agindo de forma tão... protetora com eles. Juro que pensei que fossem outra coisa. Não livros do Steel Samurai!

- Outra coisa? – Miles engasgou, sentindo-se corar ao imaginar o que Phoenix estivera pensando por tantos dias que ele comprara naquela livraria.

- De qualquer forma... Não é ir um pouco longe demais para me conquistar, Miles? Eu entendo você querer ser legal com a minha Trucy, sabe, levá-la para conhecer a mulher de que ela tanto falava ultimamente. Agora, comprar livros pra Maya, que está tão longe no treinamento dela! Aliás, como você lembrou que ela era tão fã do Steel Samurai? Incrível... Ver estes livros fez com que eu me perguntasse há quanto você se interessa por mim, Miles... E você não pode negar!

O promotor sentiu seu maxilar pesar, mas ainda não conseguia fechá-lo.

- Eu estava pensando... Acho que eu não deveria, mas a Trucy ainda não conhece a Maya, e você se deu todo o trabalho de comprar estes livrinhos pra ela... Por que não vamos até a aldeia entregar pessoalmente?

- Os... livros? – Os livros raros que Miles achara após anos de procura?

- Ela nem acreditará que você sem lembrou dela assim. Você sabe o quanto Maya sempre o admirou... Ainda mais depois de tê-la ajudado naquele processo da mãe dela.

Miles não estava se sentindo bem. Seus livros... Seus livros raríssimos! Dos episódios perdidos de Steel Samurai! Seriam levados para longe dele!

Mas Phoenix e ele mal haviam se entendido. Como Miles poderia contar a ele...? E... fora graças àqueles livros que...

Em seguida, Phoenix o beijou mais uma vez, sentando-se em seu colo, passando os dedos em sua nuca de uma forma que o deixou ainda mais tonto.

Os três livros do Steel Samurai caíram no chão, logo seguidos pelos dois homens, que já haviam se esquecido de sua existência por completo. Perdidos um no outro.

_Fim!_

_Anita, 23/07/2011  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Acabou! Minha primeira fic de Phoenix Wright está completa finalmente! E agora que percebi eu devia ter temrinado tudo no 18, era um número mais bonito e este capítulo ficou tão curtinho, sinto mutio por fazê-los esperar por esta bobeira minha!_

_Como vocês já leram, esta fic foi escrita para o Coculto 3, terminada no final do laço pra publicação. Na verdade, foi um momento de inspiração em pleno verão japonês, banhada a muita coca cola e ar condicionado imundo, enquanto eu jogava o segundo jogo, morrendo de saudades do Miles, rs. Eu praticamente pari a fic de tão rápido que a escrevi, meio estranha a sensação. Mas fiquei mutio feliz por conseguir terminar algo tão longo! Acho que foi o ar condicionado gratuito (mas muito contaminado, não sei como minha garganta sobreviveu intacta, rs). Desde então vim escrevendo várias fics da série. O fandom ao menos em português, não sei do em inglês, é bastante silencioso aí não sei o que vocês preferem, mas continuarei batalhando aqui para conseguir reviews. _

_Assim, qualquer comentário, crítica, sugestão ou alô mandem uma review aqui. Vocês poderão ler mais fics minhas em meu site com link no perfirl, o Olho Azul. Lá vocês encontram meu e-mail se preferirem um contato mais velha guarda!_

_Vocês podem parecer que não existem, mas foi uma honra tê-los como leitores. Muito obrigada pelas visitas e espero que nos reencontremos na minha próxima fic: A Noite em que o Jogo Virou, uma Franziska/Wright, estrelada pelo meu amado Edgey-poo! Como assim? Só lendo para saberem!_

_Até!_


End file.
